She Will Be Loved
by Sharon10
Summary: They had been best friends since they were kids. He had always been the shoulder for her to cry on. But how will she react when she finds out he's been secretly in love with her since grade school? BoNoraAU
1. She Will Be Loved Part 1

**A/N:** For the purposes of this story there is no Matthew or Rachel, Or Drew or David. Bo and Nora have never been involved. They have been best friends since they were kids. None of the other relationships on the show happened but they've both been involved in one disastrous relationship after another. I think the rest you can figure out. lol.  
  
**  
She Will Be Loved- Part 1 **

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  


It had been after 3 in the morning when he heard her terrified cries on the other end of the door. He had lost count how many times she had shown up a hysterical mess in just the past three months alone. He opened the door to find tears streaming down her face and dark circles under her eyes where sleep had obviously escaped her. Within seconds she was in his arms and her head found the place on his shoulder that she had long become accustomed to over the years as he encircled her inside those strong and protective arms.

When she lifted her head, he took his fingers and placed the tip of them just below her eyelids as he began to wipe her tear streaked face. This had become a routine for them every time she had been upset over a guy and it somehow made her feel safe. After he led her to the couch and they sat in silence, he wondered if she could tell that a part of him relished the thought that another of her relationships had crashed and burned.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

The moment he saw the pain reflected in her eyes, he regretted his feelings. How could he take pleasure in any amount of heartache she had to go through? _Because you idiot… You've been feeling something for her you wish you weren't… something you've never experienced with her before… something that could never be best friendly. _

Everything she had been crying he hadn't heard. She spoke in hushed tones as she was ranting over something her current boyfriend—who he hadn't even remembered his name—had done. It didn't really matter what he had done this time because it was always the same. She had wanted something from someone that they couldn't deliver. And he wondered if she would ever know what he had been thinking for too long now. _He wanted to be the one to give her the comfort and security of a home and the children that no man had ever agreed to give her. He wanted to be the one to hold her and make love to her and go for long walks with. And every time she had shown up at his door crying, he fought everything inside him not to scream 'Hey I'm here for you… I've always been here for you… forget that jerk.' _

But he didn't say that. Instead he just rocked her in his arms and told her that she was ok just the way she was. He ignored that voice inside him that said "you fool, what's the worst that could happen? " And he went on with the only lie he had ever told her… Not telling her he had been in love with her since grade school.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

The hours seemed to pass as they sat on the couch and complained about how screwed up all the movies were. After she had adequately went through her list of what was wrong with these people, Bo had seen the first smile cross her lips in hours and it caused him to smile back at her. Without thinking, she grabbed his hands and looked at him.

Nora: Tell me what's new in _your_ life blue eyes?

He smiled at the use of the nickname that he had only allowed his best friend to use. But he didn't know how to tell her the truth so he told her a half one.

Bo: More of the same.

Nora: You mean you haven't swept some gorgeous woman off her feet yet?

_How could I when my heart is lost to you Red. _

Bo: Never seem to find anyone who is interested in more than just my last name.

Nora: Then it's _their_ loss. Just like I always tell you…

Bo: you wanted to make a name for yourself without your father's money. Any girl that can like you _before _knowing your name is worth the risk… anyone who doesn't is unworthy. _Nobody stands a chance because I'm in love with my best friend and no one can ever be her. _

Nora: You remembered.

Bo: I remember everything about you. _And you still don't know how much I love you. _

Nora: So do I…about you I mean.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

She slept in the guest room. He spent the whole night tossing and turning because he couldn't get the image of her in his t shirt out of his mind. _Damn it Hanen—why do you have to look so damn good? Now I'll be having erotic dreams about you all night?  
_

And he hadn't been that far off. When sleep finally found him, he found himself imagining her finding him in his bed and crawling under the covers with that smile that took his breath away and made his heart skip a beat. He could practically taste the softness of her skin when she settled into his strong arms and rested her head on his chest. He found himself savoring the feel of her lips on his as they settled in for the night. And then he woke up. Why did he _always_ wake up BEFORE they made love? Just once he wanted to be able to_ finish_ the dream. He wanted to be able to feel her body on his, skin on skin, even it WAS only in his dreams.

As he blinked his eyes open as the sun came through the blinds, he realized that Nora was lying there with him asleep. For a split second he thought he was still dreaming so he rubbed his eyes and opened them again. She still lay there peaceful and beautiful- and his heart was now completely gone as he watched her. _How much of last night was really a dream, he wondered.  
_  
_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

TBC

**SHE WILL BE LOVED  
MAROON 5  
**


	2. She Will Be Loved Part 2

**She Will Be Loved- Part 2**

Within minutes she was climbing out of his bed and heading towards the shower. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked in the morning light with no makeup hiding her eyes. Somehow he doubted that _anyone _had been telling her the words she _should_ have been hearing every day.

When she was safely behind closed doors, he went downstairs and made a pot of coffee, trying in vain to remember what had been reality and what had been fantasy. How many times had she climbed into bed with him when they were kids after she had a bad dream? Since their houses had been only a few houses apart, she would often climb the tree up to his window and spend the night in his room until sleep finally found her drifting off in his arms. _But that was different. That was before he loved her. That was when they were kids and they didn't know any better. Now when she held him that way it made him lose a little more of his heart while the other part of it had been crushed. It had been crushed by all the tears she cried over men who would never love or appreciate her the way he did. But he didn't say anything. He didn't tell her how he felt. Instead he spent all the time she would allow him to take… putting her back together… and knowing full well that in the morning she would be gone again._

She came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing his bathrobe and one of those million dollar smiles that could knock a grown man off his feet—and it _had_ time and time again. _If she only knew that he thought she hung the moon. _

He handed her a cup of coffee and she sipped it as her nose crinkled up slightly and her eyes widened with pleasure. In all his years, she was the _only_ person he knew that could make a cup of coffee look sexy. _That's because you love her, you fool? Everything is sexy when you love someone. _

He slid in next to her on the couch as they ate their bagels and drank their coffee. For a few moments nothing was said. _Everything _had been said by saying _nothing_.

A few minutes later, she put down the cup and looked at him.

Nora: Thank you for not asking why I climbed in your bed last night.

Bo: I assumed it was because you had a bad dream. Isn't that why you _always_ climb in my bed?

She smiled again and his heart skipped a beat.

Nora: It _was_ when we were kids. You always made me feel safe.

Bo: And now?

Nora: Now it's because I didn't want to be alone.

_And she had just cut his heart out and didn't even know it all over again. _

Bo: You'll never be alone sweetheart. You always have me.

_And as her smile had been directed at him, he knew different. He knew that one day soon she would be back to finding another love of her life. She would be in another man's arms and the late night conversations and sleeping in his arms would end._

He could be her best friend, her confidant, a shoulder to cry on but never the man who would love her through the long and lonely nights or treat her the way she deserved to be treated because in reality she had never believed she deserved it. Even when they were both single she had turned to another for comfort… someone who had ultimately treated her just as bad as the one before… and it was always because she didn't believe she deserved anything more.

And he cried silently every time she left, losing a little more of his heart… hoping that some day she would see that there was more to life then what she had gotten…but knowing that the day would probably never come, except in his dreams. He was destined to be in love with his best friend forever and he never seemed to be the one she really wanted. Or so he thought. 

TBC 


	3. She Will Be Loved Part 3

**She Will Be Loved- Part 3**

The rest of the day had been spent doing what they had to. Though neither of them really felt the urge to go into work, they had dragged themselves in and kept themselves busy. At the end of the day, Bo found her sitting in the darkness of her office and he wanted to go to her. _Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now._ The question was quickly replaced with a more logical one.

Bo: You want to go for a drive?

Nora (Smiling): I would love to.

They spent the next few hours in the bed of his truck down by the river watching the birds navigate and waiting for the sun to set.

Bo: Do you remember how many times we used to do this when we were kids? _Back before I knew that loving you is all I really want. _

She broke out into a fit of contagious laughter as she recalled the many afternoons that they had spent watching the birds and coming up with stories about where they were going. She wondered if he still found her answers corny.

Nora: And then we would chase after them like we could actually catch them.

Bo: You think we could still do it?

Nora: Are you serious? You want to chase after the birds?

Bo: Why not… unless you're too chicken?

When he started to make the sound effects she gave him one of those looks that told him 'you better knock it off or suffer the consequences.'

Nora: You are SO going to pay for that?

She jumped up off the truck and started running towards the river like she didn't have a care in the world. He quickly followed her and they were soon running through the river without any shoes trying to chase the birds just as they had when they were kids. Soon after they ended up in a water fight after she knocked him down, eventually leading to them both collapsing on the grass. When he looked up, he was mesmerized by the glow of her hair in the sunset. He led her eyes towards the sky and they watched as the colors now filled the air. _God you're beautiful. I wish you knew just how much. _

He was looking at the way her white blouse now looked as it was soaked and he was almost given away by the way he looked at her when he saw everything he was missing.

Nora: Bo?

Bo (A lump in his throat): You might want to be careful with that blouse?

Nora: Why? It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before?

_But that was when we were kids and you were like my kid sister. It's different when you love someone and you can't be with them. Looking at you like that makes me want to-_

Nora: Bo? Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you're a million miles away.

_I was dreaming of making love to you. I was dreaming of another time when things could be different. _

He got up off the ground and offered her his hand, which she happily accepted. For a moment he allowed himself to imagine that she was walking down the grass in her wedding gown as she prepared to marry him. _Slow down Buchanan. You haven't even told her you're in love with her. Now you're fantasizing about making love to her and making her your wife. Easy cowboy._

When they got back to the truck, he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and felt a slight electrical shock run through him as she took his hand and their eyes lingered probably longer then they should have. For a moment he thought about kissing her and he was pretty sure that she had guessed that by the look in her eyes. But then the moment passed and they got back in his truck and drove away.

Tonight she had gone back to her house alone and he had gone back to the empty apartment where he would once again fantasize about holding her in his arms while the man that had broken her heart would probably get the real thing. And when she had called him on the phone to tell him she was safe, he had hung up the phone moments before he had whispered the words she would probably never hear. _I love you Nora. One day you will see how much. _

And then he turned out the lights and wished on the same falling star before finally succumbing to dreaming of her for the rest of the night.

TBC 


	4. She Will Be Loved Part 4

**She Will Be Loved- Part 4**

It was one of those summer days when the sun was unbearably hot unless you spent it lounging around at the pool. There was something about that clear blue water that made the sun's rays seem less intense. She was sitting on one of the lounge chairs reading a book with her shades on when he came over to join her.

Bo: You're not _seriously_ going to sit here all day without going _in_ are you?

She gave him one of those looks that made it abundantly clear that males and females really _did_ speak different languages.

Nora: You don't _seriously_ believe that I _can't_ have a good time _without_ it do you?

Bo: Nora, it's over 90 degrees out here.

Nora: Yeah and your point would be? (He gave her a glare that made her realize that he didn't quite grasp it) Ok Buchanan let me spell it out for you. Men seem to equate the pool with the water and running around the diving board trying to show off… us females are _so_ much more mature. All we need to have a good day is a good book and some sunscreen. That's why it's called sun bathing. You don't need me to spell _that_ out for you too now do you?

Bo: Ha ha. You're so funny, you know that?

Nora: Yes and that's why you love me isn't it?

_You don't even know how much,_ he thought before returning her gaze.

Bo: Are we ever going to talk about last night?

Nora: What about last night?

Bo: _Don't_ be coy with me sweetheart. It _doesn't_ become you.

Nora: Oh man. And here I was thinking I had you completely fooled. I guess my secret is out.

Bo: Ha ha. You might want to think about a career in comedy. You seem to be enjoying it so much.

Nora(Pausing): What's to talk about Bo? You almost kissed me.

Bo: And you don't think that warrants a conversation?

Nora: It's not like you haven't tried to do it before.

He covered his eyes with his hand remembering the embarrassing moment they had played a game of spin the bottle when they were too young to know what it meant. She had taken off running the moment she had realized he figured it out and he was chasing after her like some dam fool until they both broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter and collapsed on the grass, deciding to chalk the whole thing up to curiosity. _That was the start of it wasn't it? That was when I was starting to realize what love meant. I wanted to kiss you then Nora—and now it's so much more because I KNOW what love means… it begins and ends with you. _

Bo: If you don't want to talk about it we won't. I just don't want there to be some awkward… I don't know—Nora I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me now? You don't feel that way do you?

Nora: I could _never_ feel that way about _you._ You're my best friend. I was upset. You were just trying to make me feel better, just like you _always_ do.

_And I wanted you. God knows how much I wanted you. And it had NOTHING to do with your pain and EVERYTHING to do with love and desire. Why did the moment have to pass? Why couldn't I have gotten to taste you in the flesh, just once? _

Bo: Would it help if I beat up the man who put those tears in your eyes?

She laughed when she looked at him.

Nora: I appreciate the offer but I don't think violence is going to solve anything.

Bo: What will?

Nora: This. I have never felt more relaxed in my life. Now would you put some of this on my back so I can get back to my book?

Bo: Is that your way of trying to get rid of me?

Nora: No. That's my way of saying I have things to do. You can stay if you want.

He laughed when he put some of the sunscreen in the palm of his hand. She was holding up her hair with her hands and as he ran his hands across her back, massaging it as he rubbed it in, He allowed himself to fantasize about another time and place when he could run his hands across her skin without needing an excuse. He wondered if she felt the surge of electricity run through her the same way he did when they touched.

Nora: Did anyone ever tell you that you have wonderful hands?

_I don't want to stop sweetheart. I don't want to stop at all. These hands want to love you. _

She opened her eyes when he was finished and it was clear that she was even more relaxed then before. Their eyes once again met in unison as Bo tried to avoid her eyes. _Don't make me look in your eyes baby. I can't look in your eyes without getting lost in them and if I get lost in them, I might not be able to survive loving you and not being able to have you. _

Bo: You sure you don't want to go in?

Nora: I'm fine. Just don't get me wet?

Bo: Oh you don't want to mess up that beautiful hair now do you?

Nora:_ Now_ who's the comedian.

He started walking towards the diving board when she dropped her book and looked at him.

Nora: You're not _seriously_ going to…

Bo: Oh what's the matter sweetheart? You don't think I can do it?

Nora: I didn't say that. It's just… Bo, we're not in our 20's anymore-

Bo: You're not calling me old now are you?

Nora: Now why would I do that? I'd have to call _myself_ old too. I just—Bo, I don't want you to hurt yourself…

Bo: I'll have you know, that I am perfectly capable of…

When he flopped into the pool, she covered her eyes in horror as the water came splashing in the air as he went flying. She darted to the edge of the pool when she saw him laying there. Within seconds he had pulled her inside and she gave him one of those "You're SO dead" looks. She was screaming at him when he tried to pull her closer.

Bo: Oh come on baby, it's not THAT bad is it?

Nora: You're just lucky that we're not alone right now because if we were… _I would kill you myself._

Bo: Oh come on sweetheart—what's a guy got to do for some attention?

Nora: _You want attention? You want attention? I'll GIVE you attention? _

She pushed him against the side of the pool and looked him square in the eyes She made him think(or possibly hope) for a split second that she was going to kiss him and then she pulled back and gave him a punch where the sun don't shine.

Nora: Don't EVER do that again… at least not if you want to live.

He watched her pull herself up off the side of the pool and even slightly immobilized, he still couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had the most perfect shape of anyone he ever knew and she was drop dead gorgeous. He loved watching her move because she had no idea how beautiful she was… and that made her even _more_ beautiful.

_If only she knew that she's everything I want and all I'll ever need. If only she knew she has other options._

She gave him a smile before going back to her book and he dove back under the water, trying in vain to get his mind off loving her and having very little success.

TBC 


	5. She Will Be Loved Part 5

**She Will Be Loved- Part 5**

The summer days seemed to be passing more quickly then she had expected. She had moved out of the house she had been living with her boyfriend and had cut all ties with the life she used to share with him. She still hadn't talked about what had happened but he had been her best friend long enough to know that she would open up when she was ready and she appreciated the safety he gave her by not pushing.

He had tried to focus on work but there had been moments when he caught himself looking in her office to watch her. Whether it was just the simple way she would slip off her shoes when she was concentrating or the way she would take her glasses on and off when she was frustrated or simply the way she would tilt her head when something had caught her attention…he had been mesmerized by the pure and simple beauty that came with everything she _was_… and in some cases, everything she _wasn't_.

On this particular hot day, she was sitting in her hotel room with the fan on, looking through an old box of papers. Though she had been sweating through her clothes, it still didn't take away the sting of that particular letter… the letter she had never sent. Her tears fell on the paper to mix with the ones she had cried so many years ago. And she wondered whether she would ever get over the heartbreak.

She started to read the words she had written the year before she had graduated from high school and just as it had that day, it tore at the very core of her being and brought her so much pain that she literally thought she would die. When there was a knock at the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she stuffed the letter back in the lockbox. She couldn't control the flood of emotions when she saw him standing there.

Nora: What are you doing here?

Bo: I was worried about you. Turns out I was _right_ to be concerned. (Pause) What are you doing in a hotel room all by yourself in the middle of the day? And_ why_ do you have the blinds closed?

Nora: I don't think I have to answer that. You're not my keeper.

Bo: No, but I AM your best friend. What's going on sweetheart? What IS all this stuff?

He pushed passed her and stepped into the hotel room, despite her protests.

Bo: This isn't about what happened the other day is it? This is about the past?

Nora: What _about_ the past?

Bo: Nora, _stop it._ You and I _both _know what I'm talking about. So why don't you just cut the crap and just_ tell _me what you're doing with a lock box… and _why the hell _you have a letter from my mother. (He picked it up and handed it to her and she tried to avoid his eyes as she cried).

Nora: Bo, please. _Don't_ make me say it… _don't_ make me go back there.

Bo: What's the use? I already know the answer. And I bet if I read that letter in your hand, it would confirm what you're trying _so_ hard to avoid.

Nora(Tears in her eyes): Please Bo… It doesn't matter anymore.

Bo: It does to me. She might be dead and buried… you and I might have moved on…but Nora, there's _always _been a part of me that wondered why. And the fact that you're reading all of this _now _makes me think that YOU still think about it too. So is it true?

Nora (Avoiding his eyes as the tears came): Is _what_ true?

Bo: Is my mother the one who sent you away? Is _she_ the reason we lost our chance?

He walked over to where she was standing and lifted her chin so she could no longer avoid his eyes. He could see that she was trembling and it broke his heart. _I love you baby. I wish you could understand that I'd never hurt you. _

Bo: I think I got my answer. I just have _one_ question.

He paused as he looked at her. He wanted so bad to take her in his arms and make everything ok for her but he knew that in all actuality, things may_ never_ be ok again. So instead he just gave her his strength with the way he looked at her. And in some ways, it _broke_ them _even more._ Nora was crying hystrically and he was trying his best not to go to her and hold her when it was EXACTLY what he wanted.

Bo: _Why… Nora, WHY would you listen to her? Why did you just take off running like that? You've never been a coward in your life—why did you quit school and move across the country? Why? I just want answers. Please give me an answer. I've never asked you for anything in my life but I'm asking you for this. Why? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?_

Nora (Crying):_ Because… because she was right. I… I wasn't good enough for you... I never will be. _

TBC 


	6. She Will Be Loved Part 6

**She Will Be Loved- Part 6**

He looked at her, tears streaming down her face, and the need to go to her and hold her was _so _strong that he almost gave in. She obviously had believed the words she was saying and he didn't know how he could ever make her believe she was wrong but he knew he had to try… not just for them but because he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain—pain that he felt partially responsible for.

Stepping forward, he took both her hands in his, even as she was trying to push him away, and he forced her to look at him, even as they were both unable to do that without feeling all the emotions so clearly when they did.

Bo: Baby _please_… _please_ just tell me why you think that? It couldn't be _further_ from the truth.

Nora: You don't understand…

Bo: You're right… I don't… because _you_ happen to be the _best_ part of my life…

Nora: Don't say that.

Bo: Why? It's the truth. And even if it wasn't, don't you think that _I _should be allowed to make up my own mind on what's good for me and what's not?

Nora: You and I _both _know what you would have given up if you…

Bo: Nora, there's no IF about it. I would have given up _everything_ for _you. _

Nora: _Don't you understand that I didn't want that for you? I wanted you to have everything you were entitled to… I wanted you to live the life I never would have fit into… why should we both have to suffer Bo? You had your whole future planned out. You had a family that loved you… you were going places… I was never what was good for you. _

Bo: _How can you say that?_ Nora, WHAT did she say to you? WHAT?

She tried to look in his eyes but couldn't. When she couldn't bring herself to say anything, he took the letter out of her hand, even when she was screaming at him to stop.

Bo: You're giving me no choice here sweetheart. You _won't_ tell me why you believe such horrible things about yourself. You _won't _tell me why you _keep _getting involved with guys who were NEVER worthy of you. You _won't_ tell me why you left. What choice do I have? I can't help you if I don't know what you're running from.

Nora: What if I don't _want _your help?

Bo: _That's just too dam bad _because I'm NOT letting you self- destruct again. You're too important to me.

He sat down at the table on the other end of the room when Nora finally gave in to defeat and put her head in her hands and cried. Bo couldn't believe the words he was reading… written from his own flesh and blood… and he was almost ashamed to be a Buchanan right now.

_If you think I'm going to let some two bit whore ruin my son's life then think again. He's got his whole life ahead of him and the last thing he needs is someone like you in his life distracting him from his true calling. You and I both know that you don't know the meaning of love and fidelity and I don't want him getting caught up in a world where he doesn't belong. You my dear are what is called low class and you will never be good enough for my son. Why don't you save yourself a world of trouble and just leave before he figures it out himself… unless you would rather that your family's name get dragged through the mud because that can CERTAINLY be arranged. Stay away from my son or I'll make sure you loose EVERYTHING… including my son… and then what will you have to keep you warm at night when you can't even get into the cheapest college. What kind of life will you have? What will your parents think of you then? Think about THAT before you throw everything away on someone you KNOW deserves SO much better than trash like you. _

As he put the letter in his pocket, the tears she was crying were now filling his own. To say he was _ashamed_ of his family didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

Bo: I always knew she didn't like you… but _this_… Nora, I never imagined… this is _garbage_. And I think it's a good thing that she's dead because if she were alive right now, I don't want to _think_ about what I would do to her.

Nora: Bo please—she was your mother—your family.

Bo: No mother of mine would have said such terrible things to you. There was a reason we didn't have a relationship. I guess this explains why. (He paused as he took her tear streaked face in his and tried to find the courage he needed to help her) I'm sorry Nora. You have _no_ idea how much it hurts me to know that you're suffering because of my family. They had _no_ right to treat you like something they could scrape off the bottom of their shoe. They don't know the _first_ thing about you. If _anyone _is of low class it was my mother. _You're_ the classiest person I know. Please don't let her win this time. We lost our chance then but…

Nora: _Please Bo… just go. It's too late. _

Bo: _I'm not going anywhere until you stop hating yourself. Until you hear me out. _

Nora: _Please… I can't do this now. I just can't. _

She turned away from him and started walking towards the bathroom. She wanted to crawl into a hole and forget that _any_ of this had happened at all. She _never_ wanted him to see how much his mother had hurt her… how much they _all _did… but now she couldn't control it. He knew… he knew _all_ of it… and she wasn't sure she could stick around to find out if he would stick around out of obligation… she didn't _want _to be an obligation… and more then that she didn't want to lose her best friend _because _of it.

He almost walked away as she asked but something made him stop and turn around. When he saw her standing there crying, he walked towards her as if his life depended on it, and pulled her into a passionate kiss, that she returned just as fiercely.

Bo: I need you to know that I don't care about my family's name or the money or the power. I would walk away from it _all_ right now if I could because then maybe you would be able to see how much I love you. My family treated you like something dirty and it makes me ashamed to be related to them because I would NEVER treat you that way. I don't want to control you… I don't want to manipulate you… I don't want _anything_ but a chance… a chance to love you… that's _all_ I'm asking for. I've loved you for almost my whole life and you never gave me a chance to show you. I want to show you now.

He kissed her one more time before heading for the door.

Bo: You can have all the space in the world sweetheart but _don't _think I'm letting my family _win_ this time. I'll be back. I'll be back because the _one_ thing you_ never _understood is that you've ALWAYS been the ONLY place I belonged. YOU'RE my family Nora… you've _always_ been my family—not the one I was born with. I don't want _any _part of them when they think it's _ok _to treat people like dirt just because they have more money then other people. It makes me sick. And just in case you_ still_ don't get it—You're good enough—you're_ better _then good enough… _you're the best damn thing that EVER happened to me_ and If I have to spend the rest of my life chasing after you then I will. _One _day you are going to understand that we're SUPPOSED to be together. _I love you_. And that's not going to change just because you feel like you don't deserve it. Get used to it babe. _I love you. _

And with that he was gone. After he closed the door, she went back to the lockbox and ran her fingers across the name on the document, trying to keep her tears at bay and failing miserably.

Nora: I wonder if you'd still feel that way if you _knew _what I did. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I wish you knew just how much.

TBC 


	7. She Will Be Loved Part 7

**She Will Be Loved- Part 7**

He drove up to the Buchanan mansion like a bat out of hell, anger burning his insides like nothing he had ever experienced before. All these years he had believed a lie… he had believed that Nora had left because she didn't feel the same… now he was beginning to question even _that._ He could have sworn he saw something in her eyes after he kissed her. Was it too much to hope that what he felt for her all these years had been reciprocated after all?

He shut off the engine of his truck and stared at the letter in his hand. He may not have been able to confront his parents but he needed to know how much Clint knew… if there was one Buchanan on the face of the planet who cared about more then just bullying… somehow he wondered if they even existed.

When He walked in the door, Clint could tell right away that something had gone down.

Clint: what has got your pants in a knot?

He shoved the letter in his hand and when he saw the look of registration on his face, he got his answer.

Bo: I don't believe this. YOU lied to me too.

Clint: Bo…

Bo: No stop. I've had enough lies to last a lifetime. And I would have thought that after what happened with Maria, _you_ would have been different. I guess I don't know ANY of you. Maybe I never did.

Clint: Bo, you have to understand…

Bo: _What do I have to understand?_ You all KNEW how I felt about her. Now we might not have had some grand romance but _not_ for lack of trying. _You_ took that chance away from us… ALL of you did. I was going to tell her how I felt that night. Thanks to you, I never got the chance.

Clint: I don't know what you thought I could have done

Bo: Oh please. _You_ treated her just as bad as the rest of them. It's no wonder she left. Who wants to stay in a place where they're not wanted? I would have followed her if I had known…

Clint: Known what exactly?

Bo: Known there was something to fight for. I just thought it was one of my fantasies. I'd been having them every night by then. And we got pretty drunk the night before…

Clint: _you got a seventeen year old drunk? Are you crazy? You could have been thrown in jail. _

Bo: Never said it was the smartest thing I've ever done. But I can't take it back Clint. And we were pretty smashed when it happened. It got to the point where I couldn't tell if it was fantasy or reality and I couldn't talk to her because her number had been changed. By the time I remembered everything clearly, she was gone. I never saw her for at least another year. I tried to find her but I hit one dead end after another. I should have known I could _never_ forget making love to her. Even my mind wouldn't let me forget because I saw it everywhere. I was just too in love with her to realize it was anything more then my fantasies. And when you mix that with alcohol, it's pretty confusing to say the least.

Clint: Bo this was YEARS ago… why does it still matter to you?

Bo: Because I never got over her. I've been spending a lot of time with her. You might have been able to cost us our chance at being together but _not_ our friendship. And you know what I decided? I'm _not_ going to let ANYONE cost me a chance with her _this_ time. So take your self-righteous judgment and shove it. You will NOT treat the woman I love like trash _ever_ again. And if you try, you'll be as dead to me as they are.

Clint: Bo, you can't…

Bo: I mean every word. I feel like I don't even know you. You're NOT my family. Not after what you've done. And since both our parents are dead and buried, the only person left that I can yell at is you. You're all just as guilty.

He almost walked out the door then but then he thought of everything she had suffered and walked back towards him and slugged him.

Bo: THAT was for helping them keep her away from me… and for hurting her. If you do it again, it will be worse. You might be my brother but you _can't_ dictate who I love. And I'm _so_ sick of this family trying to decide what's best for me. _I_ get to decide that… no one else. If you make me choose, you _won't_ like the results.

And with that he was gone. For the first time in years, he felt a sense of peace. And he had finally told her how he felt so that was something. He drove away feeling a little more hopeful then he had the day before. Maybe there was still a chance for them after all.

_

Nora looked at the tear streaked document and the _one_ photograph she had been allowed to keep and the letter she almost sent to Bo years ago… and it all seemed almost surreal. It was bad enough when she had to walk away from her best friend… the man she had grown to love more then she ever thought possible… but when she had discovered that she was pregnant… it was like a dream and a nightmare all rolled into one. She had barely remembered the details of the _one_ night they had spent together because she was _so_ drunk that she thought she had imagined it. And when she _had_ remembered, it was almost too much for her. She didn't think anything could hurt more then when she had gotten on that plane and flew away from him but she was wrong. When they had ripped her child… _their_ child… out of her arms she felt like she was loosing a part of herself… and she _had_… she lost the part of her that remembered what it felt like to be loved… that wanted to be loved… and she just shut down completely after that. Maybe in some ways Bo had too because they never spoke of the night they both lost their virginity and how that had changed the course of both their lives. She wasn't even sure if he remembered.

She cried to herself when she started to read the letter she had been too ashamed to send.

_Dear Bo,_

I'm not really sure how much you remember about the last night we saw each other and after the way I left, I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again. I'm writing to tell you that… oh how do I say something I barely understand myself? I guess I have to just say it don't I? I'm pregnant… and the baby is yours just in case there was ever any doubt. And I don't really know what I want you to do about it but I just felt like I should tell you. Maybe you could tell me how any of this could happen or if anything is ever going to be ok again. I'm sorry that I left you. I just couldn't stay any longer. Your family hates me and if I stayed around it would destroy you. I could never make you choose so I left. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything. I love you. I love you and if there's any chance that you love me too then please find me. I miss you.

She wondered why she had kept the letter in the first place. She hadn't sent it. Bo still didn't know that she had given away their child or that she loved him. What good would it do to keep something that brought them both so much pain in the long run? And yet there was still a part of her who wondered if their daughter had a good life… the kind of life she never could have given her… and maybe loving someone… _really_ loving someone was knowing when to walk away. She had walked away from Bo because she had believed she would ruin his life… and she had walked away from their child because she had nothing left to give her when her heart had been broken. She could barely take care of herself… how was she going to take care of a child?

She was just about to look at the document from the adoption agency when there was a knock at the door. _What now_, she thought as she shoved everything under the bed. She was surprised to see Clint standing there.

Nora: _What the hell do you want? _

Clint: Oh what's the matter _sweetheart?_ You're not happy to see me?

Nora: If you don't get out of here in exactly 5 minutes I'm going to call security.

Clint: Then I better make it quick. How much is it going to cost to get rid of you?

Nora: There's _no_ price tag for respect Clint. YOU tried to pay me to leave your brother. Your mother tried to threaten me. Your father tried to get someone else to manipulate me away from him. What's left? I've heard all the ugly words you could possibly think of… I've been treated like a prostitut… So you know what? (She took the check he gave her and tore it into a million pieces) It's _not_ going to work any more _this_ time then it did the _last_ time. There's _no_ price tag on love. STOP trying to control our lives. It's not going to work this time. I loved him enough to walk away once when I thought it was good for him. It was the worst decision I ever made and it robbed us both of so much time. I WON'T make that mistake again. If Bo thinks that I'm worthy of his love then I _won't_ insult him by denying it. He's the _only_ one of your family that's worth the ink on those fancy checkbooks. The rest of you are a bunch of hypocrites.

Clint: you talk a good game lady but what are you going to do when he finds out you kept his child away from him? And don't try the ignorance card because I know the truth. Do you really think Bo will forgive you if he knows you gave your child away like garbage?

Nora: _So why are you still here? You're right. When Bo finds out I gave our child away, he's going to hate me. You win. Game over. Now get the hell out. _

When he didn't move, she tried a different tactic.

Nora: Maybe I should tell him that the _only_ reason I gave our child away is because I couldn't do it alone. My parents kicked me out of the house when I wouldn't have an abortion. I showed up on my sister's doorstep but she seemed to have the same opinion as them. I couldn't raise a child when I couldn't even be sure where I'd be sleeping that night. So yeah Clint—I didn't fit in Bo's world then. He had a fancy mansion and I had only seen them in the movies. But I _wasn't_ about to get rid of our child any more then I'm going to let _you_ get rid of _me_. I'm NOT the same girl your family tried to destroy. Now get out of my room or I'll call security. Or maybe I should just call your brother.

She picked up the phone and started to dial and he finally got the message and left. She put the phone down and slammed the door in his face. She turned the lights out because she didn't want anyone to see her cry… but obviously fate had other plans. She was curled up in a ball on the bed when she heard the door open. When she turned around, she saw him walking in the door with a bouquet of flowers.

Bo: I hope you don't mind that I got management to give me a key. I wasn't sure if you'd still be awake. You seemed kind of tired. I just wanted you to know that I'm not going anywhere.

She allowed herself to fall into his embrace as he held her.

Nora: Why are you _so_ far from who your family is? You're the _only_ one who makes me feel ok. And I _still_ don't know what I did so right to deserve that. I'm sorry Bo. I'm _so_ sorry.

Bo: You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you just the way you are.

He kissed the top of her head as she allowed him to hold her and they both tried to heal. Nora wondered how she could possibly tell him what she had done when she wasn't sure how much more pain she could take. If he walked away the way _she_ had she was pretty sure her heart would give out. Could she take that risk? And yet if she didn't, she ran the risk that he'd find out from someone else and then it was pretty much a guarantee that he WOULD hate her. What was she supposed to do?

TBC 


	8. She Will Be Loved Part 8

**She Will Be Loved- Part 8**

Words are almost more painful than a bruise. If someone hit you then the physical wound of that hit would heal and you would be ok. But when someone tears you down with words then it takes longer to forget the sting of them and sometimes you never forget the way they made you feel… and how you had believed them. She wondered if it was possible to have a healthy relationship when somewhere in the back of her mind she kept hearing those words in her head, making her doubt herself. She _wanted _to tell Bo the truth… she knew that he _needed_ to hear it… _deserved_ to hear it… but the self-doubt had scared her into waiting. _What if he didn't understand? What if he hated her? What if everything they worked for had been for nothing? What if he left her? _

There hadn't been a day that went by where she didn't cry herself to sleep because of the enormous void she felt. She would spend days wishing she had been stronger and nights wishing that Bo could somehow make things better… and now it was too late. Whether it was the right decision or not her daughter had her own life now. She couldn't just walk into her life and disrupt it… not after so many years apart. She wondered if her daughter understood… or if she hated her… and that thought tore her apart night after night. She hadn't wanted to give her away but she had made the only decision she could. She still remembered the piercing sounds of her cries and the bitterness of her own when they took her out of her arms. She remembered going home alone and feeling sick. She remembered the ache for Bo and for their child… and wanting to talk to him about it. She remembered the depression. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night thinking she heard her crying and wanting to go to her. She remembered the agony her life had become. And it had all started with that letter.

She got up from the bed and started throwing things across the room cursing her name. She hated to speak ill of the dead but the hatred she felt for that woman for what she had done to her and her son was so great that she couldn't keep it inside. She had been a scared teenager before… too scared to stand up for herself… but not anymore. Her life had been changed forever by what had happened and she would never again let anyone control her. She was stronger now.

Bo walked in the door and found her destroying the room and tried to stop her by grabbing her around the waist and holding her. She was fighting against him but finally just stopped. She stopped screaming… she stopped crying… she stopped throwing things… she just surrendered to the safety of his arms. They sat down on the floor and he stroked her hair as he wiped her tears and looked in her eyes.

Bo: You want to tell me what that was about?

Nora: I hate this. I hate what I'm feeling. Everything your family did to me… to us…

Bo: Is over. I'm here now. And this time I'm not going anywhere.

Nora: Your parents may be gone Bo but your brother isn't. And he hates me just as much as ever. How can you be sure he won't pick up where they left off?

Bo: Because I won't let him. (Noticing the doubt in her eyes) Nora, what's going on? Did Clint say something to you… because if he did then I need to know? I told him to stay away from you and if he said something to you….

She considered not telling him because she was afraid Clint would retaliate and tell Bo the secret she struggled with every day but then she remembered that if he did that he would have to tell him that he tried to blackmail her and she couldn't imagine that he would risk his relationship with his brother just to destroy her… at least she hoped so.

Nora: He was here a little while ago. He tried to pay me off again.

Bo: _Again?_ Nora, are you saying he did this before?

Nora: Yeah. Your mother wasn't the only one who tried to get rid of me. Your brother and your father did too. Though I have a feeling you already knew that.

Bo: I suspected it. Thank you for being honest.

Nora: I'm sorry. I hate to see you in so much pain. I know he's your family. He's the only family you have left and I don't want to come between that.

Bo: _Your _not… _he_ is. I told him if he bothered you again then he would be dead to me. I guess he didn't listen. I guess I don't have a family anymore.

She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him.

Nora: You have me.

Bo: Then I have all the family I need. You've _always_ been_ all_ I _ever _needed. Sometimes the ache was_ so_ great that I didn't think I could survive another second without you.

Nora: I know the feeling. You're my home Bo. You always have been. Everyone else always acted like there was something I wasn't doing right… even my own family. But _you_… _you_ picked me up off the ground and you put me back together _every _time… and you_ never _asked for anything in return. You're the _only_ thing I need. I love you. I always have.

Bo: You do?

Nora: Of course I do. That's why I did everything I did. I didn't leave for me. Your mother could have done her best and I wouldn't have cared. I cared about YOU. I didn't want you to lose everything you deserved. I wanted you to chase your dreams and become the man you were meant to be. And look at you now? I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried.

Bo: Oh Nora. I'm proud of you too. So many people tried to knock you down. My own family tried to destroy you. But you pulled yourself up and kept fighting. And look at your life now… you made it. You went and proved everyone wrong. I admire you so much because not a lot of people would have been able to survive what you did and still come out on top. That's one of the many reasons I love you so much. You're a survivor.

Nora: So are you.

He leaned in to her as their lips touched in a gentle but passionate kiss. In all the ways that mattered, this was the beginning of them. When it began to deepen she allowed herself to imagine having a life with him. But then she remembered the secret she kept and it caused her to pause.

Nora: Do you mind if we go a little slower? There's some things I need to work out and I need to do them on my own. You _can't _help me with this one Bo and I promise that I'll tell you when I'm ready for more but right now… right now I need to go slow.

Bo: We can take this as slow as you want.

There was a brief pause as she picked herself up off the floor and looked at the mess she had made. He stood up and joined her, taking his hand in hers as he turned her around to face him.

Bo: There's something I want to ask you.

Nora: Ok

Bo: Would you come with me to the policeman's ball next week?

Nora: When you say _come _do you mean like a date?

Bo: Yes Nora, I mean a date. Will you be my date?

Nora: On one condition.

Bo: What KIND of condition?

Nora: A Deal breaker. (Pause) No drinking. The last time we went to a party like this we ended up getting drunk and not remembering that it was the best night of our lives. If the time comes for us…

Bo: Not IF Nora, When…

Nora: Ok WHEN… when the time comes for us to make love, I sure as hell want to remember it… and I want to remember everything in between too… so if this is a date… no more booze. I think we've proven that it doesn't mix well for us.

Bo: You've got yourself a deal

Nora: Then you've got yourself a date.

She leaned in and kissed him gently.

Bo: I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.

Nora: Yeah, tomorrow.

He started to walk out the door when he suddenly turned back.

Bo: Does this mean that you'll be my girl?

Nora: I guess it does. Though I think somewhere deep down I never _stopped_ being your girl… even if we couldn't be together.

Bo: I love you Nora. Don't you forget that. Sweet dreams.

Nora: I love you too. Right back at ya.

He smiled when he shut the door and she leaned against the doorframe. She had a date with Bo… this _should _be the happiest day of her life but instead she was terrified. She _had_ to find a way to bite the bullet and just tell Bo the truth because the longer she waited, the harder it got. Wiping the tears from her face she picked up the phone. There was _one_ person who would know _exactly_ what she needed to do... and she hoped she could tell her how to find the courage to do what she already knew the answer to.

Nora: Viki it's me. I _really _need a friend right now. Can you come over?

TBC 


	9. She Will Be Loved Part 9

**She Will Be Loved- Part 9**

The moment she opened the door to her best girl friend, she was pulled into a hug that left her feeling a little more steady on her feet. They sat on the bed and Nora pulled out the box from under her bed.

Nora: I didn't think I had the strength to tell this to anyone but I need your help.

Viki: Honey, whatever it is, I'll always be there for you. I hope you know that.

Nora: I think that's why I called you.

She wiped the stray tears from her face and opened up the box. The first thing she showed her was the locket of her daughters hair that she had convinced the doctors to give her before they took her away. Viki smiled when she looked at her.

Viki: You have a daughter?

Nora: I did. I gave her up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

Viki: Can you tell me what happened sweetie?

Nora: It was after… after Bo's mom sent me this.

She picked up the letter that Bo had returned to her and Viki began to read it. When she had finished, she could see the tears in her friends eyes.

Nora: to this day, those words still haunt me. Every time I think I'm getting close to having everything I want, they re- play in my head like a broken record. Nobody can tell me that words don't hurt because I know better.

Viki: I can't believe anyone could be that cold hearted. You must have been so scared.

Nora: I was. I know she didn't believe it but I loved Bo. His family treated me like dirt but I didn't care because _he_ was different. He was my best friend for years and then it just grew into something more. One night we went to a party and ended up getting drunk and it wasn't until much later that I realized we slept together. I woke up the next morning and didn't have a clue what had happened, which I guess is a blessing in disguise because if my father had figured it out, he probably would have had Bo arrested. I wasn't 18 yet.

Viki: What about Bo? Did you talk to him about it?

Nora: I didn't have a chance. When I received that letter I panicked. And when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I got no help from my family so I didn't think I had a choice. My parents kicked me out when I wouldn't have an abortion and my sister wouldn't even take me in because she thought they were right. So I had to work two jobs just to put food on the table and a roof over my head. I almost didn't go to college because it was so stressful. There was no way I could have raised a child that way so I gave her away. But Viki… Viki that decision has haunted me every second of every day…

Viki: You miss her

Nora: She's my child. I miss her so much that sometimes it's hard to breathe. And now that Bo and I have gotten back together…

Viki: You're wondering if you should tell him?

Nora: I know that I HAVE to tell him. I can't live a life with him knowing that I'm keeping this secret from him… but Viki… I don't know HOW to tell him. What's he going to think of me when he finds out I kept his child from him?

Viki: Ok first of all, you DIDN'T keep his child from him. You gave her up for adoption because you wanted to give her a better life. You and Bo were not together at the time and there was no reason for you to think that you ever would be. And second of all, I don't think you're giving Bo enough credit. Anyone with eyes knows how much he loves you. The man has been carrying a torch for you for almost his whole life. You might not have known that because you haven't been around for a lot of it but I have. Do you honestly think he's going to walk away because you made ONE mistake when you were a teenager and scared?

Nora: Viki, It's a lot more then a mistake… this is our child we're talking about.

Viki: Yes… and it's very possible that he might be upset. But Nora… upset enough to leave you? I don't think so. If you give him time to calm down and digest this, I think you are going to find that he understands. It's not like you intended to hurt him. If anyone is to blame for this, it's his family. If they hadn't run you out of town then you could have raised your child together. Isn't that right?

Nora: It's what I would have preferred.

Viki: Well see… Why don't you tell him that? (She took her hands in hers) Nora, sweetie, I'll support you no matter what you decide but let me give you a piece of advice… DON'T let the past ruin the future. You can't change the decisions you made In the past but you can do something about the future. If you let fear control you then they win. Tell Bo the truth.

Nora: But how? How do I tell him?

Viki: Just say it Nora. Bite the bullet and trust him enough to love you in spite of it. Because if he doesn't, isn't it better to know now.

Nora: I'm scared of loosing him.

Viki: I know baby but if you wait, you're going to loose him anyways because your guilt will eat you alive. I know you. You have to trust in him… and in yourself. And if you can do that then I think you'll have a pretty good shot at forever this time. Why don't you sleep on it? Things will look better in the morning.

She kissed her head and left her alone with her thoughts. She still didn't have any clue how to tell him but maybe her dreams would somehow give her the courage to do what she knew she had to but was too scared to.

TBC 


	10. She Will Be Loved Part 10

**She Will Be Loved- Part 10**

Morning hadn't made the decision any easier but she had decided nonetheless to tell Bo the truth after the ball. Maybe she was being selfish and maybe she was just being a coward but she wanted that one night of happiness before she told him. And she also wanted a chance to come to terms with some old demons that were making it impossible for her to trust.

She was now lying on a massage table in a salon preparing to have all her troubles kneaded away. She had her eyes closed as she thought about everything that had gotten her to this place… and at the end of _every _road she saw Bo's face. Sometimes it made her happy that they had found each other again and sometimes she was sad that they lost each other before they even a had a chance to begin. She wondered how different their lives would have been if they had gotten a chance to raise their child… if they had actually gotten the chance to be together before… and then she realized that it really didn't matter because she had never been more loved then when she was with_ him_ and it didn't really matter if he was a friend or a lover, it was still love.

As her tension began to melt away, she began to feel something familiar and it was then that she looked up and realized why.

Nora: Are you moonlighting as a masseuse now?

Bo: What else was I supposed to do? You weren't making it very easy to get in touch with?

Nora: You know… there's a wonderful invention called a cell phone. I bet if you had called me, I would have picked up.

Bo: But then I would have missed seeing you in a towel.

She swatted him playfully as she gave him one of those looks.

Bo: _What?_ Can I help it if you're a beautiful woman?

Nora: Is there a point to this rather _obvious_ attempt at seduction or are you just trying to make me go crazy?

Bo: What's the matter madam D.A? You look a little flustered?

Nora: Well I suppose that's _one_ way of putting it?

She turned around to face him as she sat up on the table. The towel was barely covering her and the eye contact between them clearly conveyed their feelings.

Nora: Just because I told you that you have(letting her hands wander his chest) _wonderful _hands (Leaning in closer) _doesn't_ mean you get to sneak up on me without my knowledge whenever you feel like it.

Bo: What about WITH your knowledge?

She tried to suppress her laughter as she got up off the table. In the midst of it all, she got the towel caught on the edge and accidently gave Bo a full view of _everything_. The desire in his eyes was making him crazy when he helped detatch the towel from the table and handed it to her. She looked back, a little embarrassed, as she wrapped it back around her body.

Bo: As I said… you're a beautiful woman. If you only knew how much I want to make love to you… you're making it _very_ difficult to concentrate right now sweetheart.

Nora: Well maybe you shouldn't have snuck into my massage room then?

She leaned in closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as they both leaned in for a passionate kiss that seemed to go on and on as it was getting deeper and deeper. She finally pushed him away breathless.

Nora: That's not exactly _slow_ Bo.

Bo: Ok, ok. I'll leave you alone. But just so you know… I _know_ something is bothering you. You may think that you are doing a good job hiding it but your not. I'm not going to push you but I hope you know that you can tell me anything. I love you Nora. All I want is your happiness.

Nora(Smiling): I'm sorry if I'm being a pain. I just… Bo, all my life I've had people treat me like garbage and I'm not used to someone like you coming into my life and treating me like a queen. You're going to have to give me some time to digest the fact that I don't have to put up with it anymore. I just always thought it was all I'd ever have.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head and then looked at her.

Bo: You never believed in your worth the way I did. You deserve this sweetie. You deserve so much more then you ever got. I plan to give you everything you never knew you could want and everything you always thought you never deserved. You can have as much time as you need. You are worth every second I have to wait.

Nora: I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but thank you for loving me. Most men would have given up a long time ago.

Bo: That's because most men don't know what it's like to be in love with an incredible woman… I do.

He kissed her again and headed for the door. He turned back one more time and smiled at her.

Bo: I can't wait to take you out on that date next week. But until then I am going to do everything in my power to convince you to let me spend as much time as possible with you.

Nora: Then why don't you just ask?

Bo: Maybe I will. I'll see you at the station.

She smiled when he walked out the door and as she was putting her clothes back on, she made a decision. If she was going to stand a chance at starting over with Bo then maybe she needed to start over with her family. She hadn't spoken to them in years and she figured she needed to find a way to forgive them. Calling the airport she booked a flight for tomorrow and then headed back to work. Instead of calling her parents, she decided she was going to surprise them. Hopefully after talking to them she would have a better understanding of what she was hoping she would get from Bo once she told him the truth… forgiveness.

TBC 


	11. She Will Be Loved Part 11

**She Will Be Loved- Part 11**

She spent the rest of the day trying to concentrate on work and not being able to. She had been staring at the same file for longer then she cared to admit when Bo walked in. It was the end of the day and she knew the question that would follow.

Bo: Are you going to sit there all night or would you like to get something to eat?

She knew she should have said no. It would have been SMART to say no. But her head and her heart weren't exactly aligned at this point in her life.

Nora: I would love to.

She put the file down and grabbed her purse. She knew she was going to have to tell him she was leaving town for a while. She just hoped he wouldn't make it more difficult then it already was. She needed to find the answers for herself before she could give them to him.

They were now sitting at the diner and Nora was picking at her food when Bo took her hand.

Bo: Honey what is it? And _don't_ tell me nothing because I know you?

Nora: I'm fine Bo. I just have some things running around in my head that I need to work out.

Bo: Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you?

Nora: Not now. (Grabbing his hand) I_ will_ tell you Bo. But I can't right now. There's some things I have to work out with my family first. That's why I'm leaving in the morning.

Bo: You're leaving? For how long?

Nora: I'm not sure. But don't worry… I'm not going to miss our date for anything in the world. And I don't want you to think this has anything to do with you because it doesn't. This is _all_ on me. And it's not fair for me to start a relationship with you until I can put some old demons to rest. I have to start with my family.

Bo: And this is something you really have to do on your own?

Nora: It is.

Bo: Then I won't push. But Nora…Nora, I'm _really_ going to miss you. You know that right?

Nora(Smiling): It's a little hard to miss. (Kissing him gently) I'll miss you too. But trust me… I'm doing this for _us._ I'm not in a place where I can trust in _anything_ right now and until I put those demons to rest it's not fair to either of us. I love you. But I_ have_ to put myself first right now and take care of some things I should have taken care of a long time ago. After I do, hopefully things can get better.

Bo: Do you want me to drive you to the airport?

Nora: I would love that. (Pause) I _should_ be getting home to bed but for some reason I'm not tired.

Bo: Do you _want_ to go home?

Nora: Not really. I just want to spend some more time with you before I leave.

Bo: I think that can be arranged.

She smiled as he took her hand and they walked out of the diner.

TBC


	12. She Will Be Loved Part 12

**She Will Be Loved- Part 12**

They walked along the river bank that they had spent many years together as kids and just recently as they lie in the bed of his truck looking at the stars. They took off their shoes and walked through the water, feeling at peace as they held hands and allowed their thoughts to fester for a few minutes. Finally they came to a pile of rocks, and just as they had when they were little, they climbed on top of the biggest one and sat… only this time Nora was sitting in front of him and he had his arms wrapped around her as she felt him hold her. No words were spoken for a few moments as they enjoyed the comfort of each other's arms and watched the water as it continued to bring them peace.

Nora: Growing up, I always thought this was the most peaceful place in the world. Whenever I was having problems, I could just come down here and sit and usually my head would be a lot clearer. But now that I'm older I don't think it's really the place that holds the magic. It's you and me. Even when I was a kid, I _always_ thought we'd end up together. I used to dream about growing up and marrying you. My parents always thought I was crazy because there was_ no _way that you would even look at me… How _could_ you when we were both from such different worlds?

Bo: I _always_ looked at you Nora. In some ways I think I was probably the _only_ one who _really_ saw you.

Nora: You're right. You always saw me exactly as I was. And maybe that's why, even when I was little, I used to dream of this. It's not the river that holds the peace and tranquility I'm feeling right now… It's you. My world has always been so scary and filled with so much pain and drama… but you… you've always been my safe spot. And right now I know that being in your arms like this… there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

Bo: I never quite understood why everyone made such a big deal out of money or power. I mean just because you came from a family that didn't have some powerful name or drive fancy cars or live in a house that most people only dreamed of… Nora, it shouldn't have made any difference. I hated the way they treated people who they considered beneath them… like you… which is why when I was finally old enough to get out from under their thumb, I didn't even tell most people my last name. I didn't want to be defined by who my family was and you were always the one person who told me that it shouldn't matter anyways.

Nora: It never did to me.

Bo: That's because you knew who I was underneath it all. Our families tried every trick in the book to keep us apart and it never worked did it? I don't care if we're from different worlds… we all have the same emotions and we all know what it feels like to love. My heart has been yours since we were kids. I always knew that I'd grow up and spend my life with you.

Nora: You did?

Bo: How could I not? Nora, we spent our whole lives together. You used to climb that oak tree and sneak into my house in the middle of the night when you had a bad dream. And I used to spend every Sunday walking you home from Church because it was the only time I'd ever get that even remotely resembled a date because your parents refused to let you go out with me. I used to pray for you to find a way to be with me.

Nora: And I did. Do you remember all the times I used to sneak out of the house and meet you right here because my parents refused to let me anywhere near you. They tried every trick in the book… just like your family did.

Bo: But it only made us stronger in the end. There's nothing more powerful then first love. And in our case it was…

Nora: In our case it was more then first love…it was the _only_ love. I may have grown up and got involved with all the wrong people but you were the _only_ one I _ever_ gave my heart to. And that's why they _always _ended. Nobody could ever compare to you—the boy that taught me what love was and the man that never let me forget.

Bo: I tried _so _hard to move on and forget but I don't think my heart _wanted_ me to because _every_ time I tried, I found a reason why they weren't good enough. They weren't good enough because they weren't _you_.

Nora: It's amazing how much history we can have without really being together. We grew up together. Our friendship survived some pretty terrible times. And our love… even if we couldn't be together… was strong enough to survive some pretty rotten things. I think it's a sign.

Bo: What kind of sign?

Nora: That maybe we were supposed to be together.

He thought briefly of all the times that thought ran through his mind but he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned her around to face him.

Bo: I don't think any two people were ever meant to be more then you and me. And I want you to know, that now that I know that I haven't spent my whole life loving a woman who didn't love me back, I'm not EVER going to let you slip through my fingers again.

Nora: I hope you mean that.

Bo: I do… with all my heart. You were the girl that gave me my heart and the woman that continues to hold it in the palm of her hands. I don't EVER want it back.

Not another word was spoken as Nora leaned into him and they started to kiss passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to deepen it. He pulled away briefly and looked deeply into her eyes.

Bo: You're going to have to tell me what you want sweetheart because if this goes on much longer, it's not going to be the "slow" that you want.

Nora: I don't know _what_ I want anymore. I know that being in your arms and kissing you like this… it feels right. Maybe we weren't _meant _to be slow. Maybe slow is all the years we couldn't be together like this.

Bo: What are you saying?

Nora: I'm saying I want you to take me home. I can't promise that I'm ready for anything more then this but I _do _know that I want you to hold me. I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow.

He gave her one more kiss as he took her hand and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged fiercely.

Bo: Do you know how many years I used to dream of this?

Nora: Probably as long as_ I_ have. (She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him) I love you Bo. I don't care about your family. They've already done their worst.

Bo: I'll never let them hurt you again. You and I… we're the only two people in this world that can decide if we're going to be together. Anyone who gets in the way of that is going to regret it.

Nora: I think they already have. They lost _you_ didn't they?

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked off, arm in arm.

TBC 


	13. She Will Be Loved Part 13

**She Will Be Loved- Part 13**

He couldn't explain the pounding in his heart as he walked with her towards her hotel room. The moonlight shone a reflection on her that made it impossible for him not to see every square inch of her flawless body. And he felt his heart catch in his throat when she gave him one of those knee buckling smiles. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and taste the feel of her lips on his… he wanted her to feel safe in his arms…

To say he was in love with her didn't seem like an accurate description… did love really make you feel like you would explode if you couldn't just have one taste of heaven… did love make your heart beat so fast that you felt like it would pop out of your chest… did love make you make promises you swore you'd never make before… did love make you count the minutes on the clock until you could see her again… was love really this deep and this all consuming? He didn't know but he sure as hell didn't want it to stop. Whatever it was that he felt for her, it was the only feeling in his life he knew he couldn't live without. She was _just_ as essential to him being alive as the air he breathed.

She looked at him as they walked when she thought he wasn't watching and it made her feel like the luckiest woman alive knowing that she had his heart. The electricity that ran through her when they touched was unlike anything she had ever felt before. And she wanted to spend eternity making up for all the mistakes she had made when she was a child. Most men wouldn't have spent decades pining away for a woman they thought didn't love them back—what kind of love was that? What kind of man was he? He had been her best friend, even when he wanted more… he put HER feelings ahead of his own…and she, in return, had kept the biggest lie of all from him. She may have had her reasons but she felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world and wondered if she was worthy of his love after all of that. She knew she couldn't ask him to forgive her until she could forgive herself but she kept hearing the words his family had said in her head like a broken record and she struggled to keep that from interfering with what they were building. For the first time in her life she was building love and not just having sex. Most men she was involved with only wanted one thing and it made her feel cheap and dirty and unwanted… but Bo… Bo made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world with the way he loved her… and she would do just about anything to protect that.

When they reached her hotel room, she slipped the key in the door and felt his hand touch hers when she couldn't get it to open. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would pass out. He helped her open the door as another wave of electricity shot through her. When he kicked the door open, and she stood frozen in place, he took her hand and led her inside.

Nora: I don't know why I suddenly feel so nervous. I mean it's not like I'm a virgin or anything.

He took her hands in his and placed soft kisses on her knuckles.

Bo: Honey if you're not ready…

Nora: I didn't say that. I'm just…

Bo: I know. I'm scared out of my mind right now.

Nora: You are?

Bo: Of course I am._You_ are the only thing in my whole life that ever scared me. You still do.

Nora: Me? Why do I scare you?

Bo: _Are you kidding me?_ YOU are the only thing I really give a dam about and the problem with having everything you want is it can slip through your fingers just as easy. I KNOW how that feels. I don't want to go back there.

Nora: You scare me too. You scare me because you're just so not what I'm used to. You were everything I thought I didn't want but it looks the joke was on me because it turns out that everything I thought I didn't want was actually everything I couldn't live without. I DO want you Bo. More then I have a right to. And that scares the hell out of me because I can't stand the thought that I could lose you again.

Bo: Nora, you're not going to lose me. I've spent my whole life waiting for the moment that you could possibly love me back and now that I know you do, I'm not going to let you push me away. I love you. Whatever it is that you need, you can have. The_only_ thing I_can't_ do is walk away from you. I love you too much.

Nora: How about a dance then?

Bo: I think that can be arranged.

He walked over to the stereo and allowed the oldies to fill the room as she stepped into his arms and let her head find the familiar place on his shoulder as he held her close. When she felt him pull her tighter, she felt her heart beat faster. She looked up into his eyes and saw the love reflected in them and it made her heart fill up. Sometimes the love she felt for this man was almost too much for her to comprehend and she felt like her knees would give out. This was one of those moments.

He took his fingers and brushed her cheek as he wiped the stray hair back from her face and then he pulled her body to his as their lips touched in a passionate kiss. He wanted to wrap her around him and love her all night but he forced himself to slow down for her. The kiss was gentle, sweet and passionate and she felt herself wanting to have more. She wanted to have _all_ of him but she was afraid… she was afraid that if she _did_she would never be able to leave in the morning. Though the kissing had deepened, he saw the reservation in her eyes and put a stop to it. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her forehead.

Bo: It's ok baby. We can wait. I love you and I want to be with you but this isn't a marathon. We have our whole lives to be together. I believe that now just as much as I ever did. We have time.

Nora: How did I ever get so lucky?

Bo: _You_ didn't._I_did.

He pulled down the covers of the bed and she climbed inside and he climbed in next to her where he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Bo: Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you need. I will do my best to give it to you.

Nora: I know this isn't the way you were hoping the night would end

Bo: I'm not going to deny that I want to make love to you but _this_ is what was meant to be tonight. When we _do_ go there Nora, we BOTH need to be sure. I would never want to push you into something you're not ready for. I _don't_ want to have sex with you... I want to make love to you. In the meantime, I hardly think this is a_bad_ way to end the night. I still get to go to bed with you at night and wake up with you in the morning. And I even get to drive you to the airport. I think I'm a pretty lucky guy.

Nora: I feel pretty lucky too. I'm in love with the greatest guy in the whole world and for some reason he loves me back. Can't get any luckier than that?

And somewhere in the next few hours, she had drifted off to sleep in his arms. He spent half the night watching her and the other half dreaming of her. He had no idea that she had done exactly the same thing.

TBC


	14. She Will Be Loved Part 14

**She Will Be Loved- Part 14**

She woke up happier then she had been in years. Despite the huge cloud that was hanging over her, she felt a sense of peace in knowing that he loved her. And the feel of his arms wrapped around her out of love gave her more courage then she had been able to muster before. She had slept in his bed many times in the past but that was always different because it hadn't been with the promise of a future. This time when she slept in his arms, it was with the kind of promise you only made when you loved someone with all your heart.

He was holding her in his arms listening to her heart beat and it was the first time that he could ever remember it beating so rapidly. He wondered if she could hear the rapid beats of his own as he pulled her closer. Her touch stirred up emotions in him that he had never experienced with anyone else. No one else on this earth could he spend the night holding and still feel like he had spent the night making love to her. In some small way, that simple gesture had made it possible for him to love her even more. In all the years he had known her, he had dreamed of waking up in her arms like this… and this morning was the first time that he could really say his dreams had come true because it was the first time he had woken up with her knowing that she loved him as much as he loved her.

She turned in his arms as she heard the alarm go off and as he turned it off, he pulled her back towards him and they started kissing. She was still tired and drowsy but the feeling of his lips on hers made her alive in a way she couldn't quite understand. It would have been so easy for her to let him make love to her right here in her bed as the sun was rising but she wanted more then that… she didn't want to make love to him and then have to leave.

She forced herself out of his arms and made her way to the coffee pot. He couldn't help but stare at her. He had spent so many years not knowing all the little things about her and he wanted to take in them all. When she turned back to look at him, a smile crept across her face.

Nora: If you keep looking at me like that, you're going to make me get a big head.

Bo: Never happen sweetheart… you have WAY too much humility.

Nora: You think so huh?

Bo: I KNOW so.

She smiled as she sat down on the bed and drank her Coffee. Bo poured a cup and joined her.

Bo: You still make my heart skip a beat.

Nora:_You can't be serious?_ I'm a mess first thing in the morning.

Bo: Well if THIS is a mess then I _don't_ want you to _ever_ be glamorous.

She laughed as she looked at him.

Nora: What's with all the sweet talking Bo?

Bo: It's called flirting. Haven't you ever heard of it?

Nora: I have. But I guess I don't recognize it at the crack of dawn.

Bo: We'll have to work on that then…

He took the cup out of her hand and put it on the table with his own. Then he pulled her until she was sitting in his lap and started kissing her passionately. She got lost in the moment as he deepened the kiss. Got even more lost as she felt his hands under her shirt. She even allowed her own hands to run across his chest under his shirt. And while the kissing had never ceased, she felt her heart beat faster with each touch and caress. She lost track of all time when they fell back on the bed. Her hands slowly went to his shirt as she lifted it over his head. And then she had climbed on top of him and began trailing soft kisses up his chest until she reached his mouth and it quickly turned heated. He rolled her on her back, still kissing her, and took his hands and slowly lifted her shirt over her head and then began to slide her pants off as she felt the electricity run through her with every kiss. He was slowly kissing up her body as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his attention when the phone rang.

Bo: Ignore it. _Please_ just ignore it.

Nora: It COULD be important Bo…

Bo: Not as important as _this_

He took her mouth in his again and kissed her so passionately that she thought she would go weak in the knees. And then his hands were caressing parts of her body that hadn't been touched in so long. She was beginning to feel like a woman again as he loved her slowly and passionately. The fact that he wanted her so bad made her want him even more and she was just about to allow him to finish making love to her when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. It was her reminder that she had five minutes until she had to leave for the airport. He had tried convincing her that she could take the family jet but she reminded him of all the reasons that couldn't work. She got up off the bed, with some trouble, now perfectly aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to shower and threw on some clothes as quickly as possible. She asked him to help her and he came up from behind her and very slowly began to zip her up. Then he had his arms around her kissing her shoulders and making her crazy with desire all over again.

Bo: I hope you know how hard it was to be zipping you UP and not DOWN.

Nora: Well if you hadn't _distracted_ me then I wouldn't have _needed_ your help.

Bo: You're missing my point

Nora: Oh no, I get your point. BELIEVE me I get your point. We'll have our time Bo… Just not right now. As it is, I don't even have time for breakfast.

Bo: Didn't you just HAVE breakfast?

Nora: I mean FOOD Bo. Geese, you have a one track mind. I'm starving.

Bo: So we'll get you something on the road.

Nora: Does that mean we can leave?

Bo: Just as soon as I tell you one thing. (He cups her face in his hands as he looked at her) I want you Nora Hanen… I want you more then I have a right to. And I will be thinking of _nothing_ but you… you and those luscious lips… until you walk back through those doors and into my arms again. And hopefully by then you will_stop_coming up with reasons why we CAN'T be together. I love you Nora.

Nora: I love you too Bo. And despite what it seems, I am NOT trying to keep us from being together… I'm trying to find a reason why we can. I have to put my past to rest before I can be with you fully. I'll be thinking of you Buchanan… and for the record… I really, really, really want to make love to you.

Bo(Smiling sexily): Yeah I kind of got that a little while ago.

Nora(Smiling back just as sexily): See what you_do_ to me. You make me a complete pile of mush. I wasn't supposed to be spending this morning coming as close as I can possibly come to making love to you. I was supposed to be packing. Now I don't even have time to throw anything in a suitcase. I guess I'll be shopping for a new wardrobe now.

Bo: You could make a burlap sack look sexy. Don't be so worried.

Nora: Always the sweet talker huh?

Bo: Only when it comes to the most beautiful woman on the plannet who just happens to have the one thing that no one else ever did…

Nora: Oh yeah… and what's that oh wise one?

Bo: My heart. You not only own my heart and soul Red. You ARE my heart. You always have been.

Nora: You've always been mine too. I was just too scared to admit it.

Bo: From now on, we'll be scared together. Deal?

Nora: Deal.

He kissed her gently and she grabbed her purse as they walked out the door. A little while later they were standing at the airport terminal, with only seconds to spare. He looked at her with one of those smiles that made her go weak in the knees and she ran into his arms. He picked her up and held her so tight she thought she would pass out. And then he had kissed her passionately… so passionately she was surprised she had what it took to pull away and look at him with a smile that had matched his own.

Nora: That's gonna have to get us through until I come home

Bo: It doesn't even come close to telling you how I feel but it will have to do. You're still going to make it for our date aren't you?

Nora: I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Bo. Don't ever forget that.

Bo: I love you too. More then you'll ever know. I'll call you tonight.

Nora: I'll be waiting by the phone.

Bo: No you won't.

Nora: Ok I won't. But I'll be looking forward to it. I'll miss you Bo.

Bo: Not as much as I'll miss you.

She gave him one last hug and he waved goodbye.

And then he watched her get on the plane and fly away… and he felt like he had lost another piece of his heart when she left. Nora stared out the window watching him disappear from her sight… and she felt like she had lost another piece of her heart as she flew away from him.

TBC


	15. She Will Be Loved Part 15

**She Will Be Loved- Part 15**

The hours seemed to go by in slow motion for Bo and in the grand scheme of things it had seemed more like days. He had gone in to work but he couldn't concentrate on a single thing as the images of them kissing had been running around in his mind like a snap shot. He wondered if she had any idea what she had done to him when she left. And suddenly he found himself looking at the clock again. That was when John walked in.

John: Too late. You're busted.

Bo: What if I plead the 5th? Will you leave it alone then?

John: Why don't you just go home? It's not like you're getting any work done?

Bo: Who says?

John: That file. You've been looking at the same one for hours. (Pause) You know… there's no shame in admitting that you miss her.

Bo: Oh I have no problem admitting that. I do miss her… like crazy. But it's only been a few hours. It's hard to imagine I could ever miss someone that much in a few short hours.

John: She has that affect. I mean lets be honest here… this place is a lot brighter when Nora's around. She's like the ray of sunshine if you know what I mean.

Bo: Yeah she is. She just has a way of making everything better. She sure as hell made ME better. There's no way I'm letting my family get in the way of that again. We lost YEARS because of the people who claim to be my family. But you know what? To me family isn't blood… it's the people who have been there for you through the worst and that has ALWAYS been Nora. She's the only family I need.

John: Sounds like you really love her. Not a lot of people would walk away from blood for a woman.

Bo: Not a lot of people know Nora. Because if they did they'd realize there would never be a choice. I don't think of it as walking away from something. I think of it as walking TOWARDS something. You know, I know this is really crazy but I'm already thinking in terms of diamonds.

John: You want to marry her? Bo, you haven't even gone on a date yet?

Bo: I told you it was crazy. And believe me, I'm not stupid enough to go out and buy a diamond right now because I know what she'd say and it's not the answer I want. We need to take this at a pace we both can live with and it's just not at the place yet. But I'm telling you John… I've been dreaming of her in wedding gowns.

John: Boy, you have _really_got it bad. You're sitting here mooning over a woman a thousand miles away and having daydreams about her marrying you.

Bo: That's not ALL I've been dreaming about.

John: I think that's a little more then I want to know. Go home and take a cold shower because you're going to be _no_ good for _anyone_until you snap out of it… at least until she gets back. Don't worry boss. She's not going to leave you in the lurch. It's ok for you to not think about her every second of every day.

And then he walked out the door and left Bo alone with his thoughts. Eventually he gave up on work and decided to go home. He needed a shower… a very cold one.

* * *

She stood outside the door for what seemed like an eternity. She had wanted to believe that things would turn out for the best but she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated what her parents had done to her and she had been holding a grudge for years. But she knew that underneath it all, she still loved them. They were her parents and for the most part they had given her a good life. She had to learn to forgive and forget. Before she could do that, however, she needed to understand the whys.

Gathering courage, she knocked on the door. When she got no answer, she got concerned and was surprised to find the door open. Walking inside, she called out her parent's names. The pit in her stomach began to get larger as the house was unusually quiet. That was when she found her mom sitting alone in the room. She smiled when she saw her daughter.

Nora: what's going on Momma? Where's daddy?

Selma: He… Nora, you… I have some bad news. You might want to sit?

Nora: Sit? Momma, you're scaring me. Where's daddy?

Selma: He's gone.

Nora: Gone? What do you mean gone?

Selma: I mean… he had a heart attack this morning sweetheart. I didn't even have time to call you or Susannah. It happened so fast.

Nora (crying): No. No, this can't be happening. He… he didn't even know…

She grabbed her daughter's hands and pulled her into her arms. Despite the rift that had been between them, she couldn't stand to see her little girl in so much pain and it was always a mother's job to make their children ok. She took her face and forced her to look at her.

Selma: He knew Nora. Despite everything, he knew that you loved him.

Nora: There's so much he doesn't know. So much I don't know. We lost so many years because I was too stupid to realize that in order to find happiness I have to learn how to forgive. And now I don't have that chance.

Selma: Maybe you could tell me what you wanted to tell your father. I know it's not the same but…

Nora: I came here for answers Momma. Now hardly seems like the time but…

Selma: Go ahead sweetheart. Ask.

Nora: I need to know why you kicked me out when I was pregnant. I know it wasn't what you wanted for me and I know that you were afraid for me but… but you made me hate myself. Ever since that day I've been struggling to find the peace I never could find. I gave away my child because I had no way of caring for her. You kicked me out and Susannah wasn't any better. I thought I could count on you and I couldn't. Because of that I am still in a world of pain because I am missing the other half of my heart. I carried her inside me for nine months… she was a part of me… and when they ripped her out of my arms, I thought I would die. On top of that, I was carrying around a torch for her father. And you might not agree with this but we've decided to give it another shot.

Selma: You and Bo are back together?

Nora: Yes and if you say one thing against him I swear I will be out the door as fast as I came. I didn't come here for more lectures and I'm sorry that this came at such a bad time but I need answers. I have decided to tell Bo the truth but before I can do that I need to learn to forgive myself. And I can't do that unless I have all the facts.

Selma: You want to know why we kicked you out? Ok, I'll tell you. But you're not going to like it.

Nora: I don't like ANY of this. I lost years with the man I love and missed the chance at raising our child. Now my father has died and I can't even tell him how sorry I am. How can it get any worse then that?

Selma: We bought your freedom.

Nora: WHAT?

Selma: Your father and I thought that if you had no place to go that you would have no other choice and you wouldn't give up your life so we made sure nobody would take you in.

Nora: You thought I'd leave Bo too right? That's what you're not saying? My god Momma… you never even gave him a chance. And now Daddy will never have the chance to see how wrong he was. How could you do this to me?

Selma: Believe it or not, we did it FOR you.

Nora: That is such a cop out and you know it. How can it be _for_ me when_I'm_ the one who had to give up everything I loved?

Selma: But you still had your future? Nora, we wanted you to have a good life… that…

Nora: _Don't. Don't you dare say one more word against Bo_. He's the one who gave me everything I ever wanted. He's made me happier then I've been in my life. Believe it or not that's part of why I came back. I wanted to tell you how happy I am. Why can't you _ever_give him the benefit of the doubt? I love him Momma. And I guess there's only one thing I can say now. The past is the past. I can't change what you and daddy did. And daddy's not here to defend himself so this is all on you Momma. I'm giving you a choice.

Selma: What kind of choice?

Nora: We can put all this ridiculous business behind us and try to be a family again. But there's a very big condition here. I love Bo. That's NOT going to change. And I'm not going to let his family or mine destroy us again… so you can either accept that and stop with the insults or you'll never see me again.

Selma: You'd really walk away Nora?

Nora: I did before. And believe it or not it's not because I don't love you. I love you so much that it kills me to have to do this. When I came back here, I was hoping against hope that we could work things out. But if you can't accept my relationship with Bo… if you're not willing to give him a chance…then I will walk out this door right now and never look back. I love you but Bo is my family now. If you want to start over, you HAVE to stop treating me like a child and trust that I know what's good for me because I choose him. What do YOU choose?

Selma: Nora, I...

Nora: That's ok. I _knew_ you would NEVER be able to put aside a grudge like that. It's been going on WAY too long.

Selma: He's going to hurt you Nora. Just like...

Nora: Don't. Don't compare him to his family. I told you he's NOTHING like them. And _he's_ not the one who hurt me, YOU are. If you change your mind, you know where I'll be. Until then, don't call. I won't pick up the phone.

Tears were streaming down her face when she turned around.

Nora: I love you Momma. I _do_forgive you. But I_won't_ stick around and let you hurt the man I love any more then _you_would let ANYONE do it to daddy. I miss him. I loved him so much. And I wish he knew how happy I am or that I forgive him. That's something I'm going to have forgive myself for too. It was _too_ late for us. It doesn't _have_ to be for you and me. It's all up to you.

She walked back and gave her mom a quick kiss.

Nora: I'm so sorry about daddy. I'm so sorry.

And then she had closed the door and left. She sat in her car and realized she was frozen in place. Not knowing what else to do, she picked up the phone.

Nora: Bo... Bo, it's me. I hate to do this to you but do you think you can come and get me. I... I can't do this alone. I need you. I need you _so_ much.

TBC


	16. She Will Be Loved Part 16

**She Will Be Loved- Part 16**

He hadn't even wasted time changing… he just threw on the first thing he could find and headed for the door. There was something in her voice that scared him and he needed to find her before something bad happened. The fact that she had called him at all was a step in the right direction since he knew all to well that she had a hard time asking _anyone_ for help. He had called the pilot on the way and practically begged him not to alert Clint unless it was absolutely necessary. He knew he had to file a flight plan that had to go through Clint but he just didn't have time to book a flight and get to Nora in a relatively short amount of time so this was the next best thing. Lucky for him, the pilot was a hopeless romantic and didn't share Clint's feelings about Nora so he had agreed almost immediately and had promised Bo he'd keep Nora's name out of it if he found out. This was one of the only times he was ever glad he was a Buchanan. It meant he could get to Nora faster.

A few hours later, he had arrived at her parent's house. He saw the car parked in the back and found her with her head slumped over the steering wheel. He knew she had been crying because she was barely moving. He opened the door quietly and she looked up at him, tears still burning her face. He reached in the car and picked her up. She just buried her face in him as he carried her to the limo. He asked the driver to arrange for her car to be delivered to the rental car place as he helped her into the back of the limo. They drove most of the way in silence. When she had made it clear with body language that she didn't want to go home yet, he told the driver to take them to the beach on the next exit. He paid the driver and said he'd worry about transportation and he could go home.

Before he left, he took the blanket out of the back and laid it down on the sand. Then he took Nora out of the car and carried her to the blanket on the deserted beach. He didn't say a word as she shifted her head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she allowed herself to cry in his arms, finally feeling safe again.

Nora: Thank you for helping me. I don't have any idea what I would have done if you hadn't been free.

Bo: I'm _always_ going to be free for YOU baby. I thought I told you that you will _always_ come first. My arms are open 24/7 for _you_. Now you want to tell me what has got those beautiful eyes all wet and puffy?

Nora: I don't know where to start?

Bo: Then let's start with that. Why don't you just tell me what you can?

Nora: I wanted to talk to my parents about… well I can't get into that right now… not when I'm barely holding it together.

Bo: I'm not pushing. I just think you would feel better if you could just tell me as much as you can. Sometimes it helps to talk.

Nora: I didn't get a chance to talk to my dad. I found out he had died of a heart attack this morning.

Bo: Oh baby… I'm sorry.

Nora (Crying): I didn't get to say goodbye Bo. I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him and that I'm sorry. What if he doesn't know? How am I ever supposed to live with that?

Bo: It's hard enough when someone dies but when you feel guilt… Baby, you have to learn to forgive yourself. There is no way you could have known. And I bet that somewhere up there, he's looking down on you and loving you… and knowing that you love him too.

Nora: How do you_always_ know what to say to make me feel better?

Bo: I don't. I'm just crazy about you and I can't stand to see you hurt. I really wish I could take this on for you but I can't.

Nora: I don't want you to… I can't stand to see _you_ hurt either. (Pause) There's more.

Bo: Do you want to tell me?

Nora: I don't WANT to say any of this but I don't think I have much of a choice.

Bo: You _always_ have a choice. If it's too much for you right now then I get it.

Nora: _You're_ not the one who's hurting me Bo… it's my mom. She would never give you a chance. I told her that if she didn't stop insulting you that I want nothing to do with her anymore and she couldn't even put it aside for THAT. This grudge has been going on for YEARS and she and daddy were so convinced that they were right that they destroyed my life in the process. It WASN'T their choice to make.

Bo: What wasn't? (He could see the tears in her eyes and he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately) I love you Nora. I'm not going anywhere. But the longer you put this off, the harder it's going to be. Why don't you just tell me what you're so afraid of?

Nora: I'm afraid that if I tell you, you're going to believe what everyone else does and I'll have _nothing._ I walked away from my family for YOU.

Bo: And_I_walked away from MINE for YOU… shouldn't that tell you something?

Nora: But this is a big deal Bo. This is about something that could change how you feel about me? I don't want to lose you again.

Bo: First of all, there is _nothing_ on this earth that could EVER change how I feel about you. You're my life sweetheart. Everything I do, I do for _you_. And second of all… you are NOT going to lose me. Whatever it is, we'll work through it together. But you have to believe in that Red. It's the only shot we've got. _I_ choose _you_… can _you_ choose _me_?

Nora: I ALWAYS choose _you_

Bo: Ok, so?

She took a deep breath as she looked in his eyes and the tears came. This was it. This was the moment of truth… it could either heal them or break them.

Nora (Crying): I… I was pregnant with your child… I… I gave her away Bo. I gave away your daughter… our daughter.

TBC


	17. She Will Be Loved Part 17

**She Will Be Loved- Part 17**

He looked into the eyes of the _only_ woman he had _ever_ loved and he saw the doubt and fear that clouded them and he knew in that moment that he would do _anything_ to make the tears go away. When she looked up at him, searching his eyes for the answers, he surprised her by taking his finger tips and wiping the tears away from her tear streaked face. Then he brushed the hair back from her face and drew her into his arms for a kiss.

Bo: If you think you're getting rid of me that easy then you're going to have to try _a lot_harder…

Nora: I don't WANT to get rid of you… I just…

Bo: I know. You were scared. Nora, you need to stop carrying around this self hate and just tell me what the hell happened.

Nora: What happened is I got that letter from your mom and I panicked. I didn't care about me… she could have done her worst and it would have been ok with me but I _wasn't_going to let her ruin our child in the process.

Bo: But why didn't you just tell me?

Nora: Because I was scared. You have to understand that back then I didn't have a lot of options. I was a teenager and I was pregnant. My family wasn't made of money so it's not like I could just… I don't even know WHAT I'm trying to say. The point is that my family was ashamed of me. My father was a judge and the last thing he needed was his daughter slandering his good name

Bo: Nora, he loved you…

Nora: Not enough to help me. He and my mom kicked me out on the streets because I refused to get an abortion. I tried to get my sister to help but she would never go against my parents so I was pretty much going to hell in a hand basket. I had no options Bo. I spent too many nights sleeping on park benches because I couldn't afford a hotel. And I had no idea how to track you down. Your family made sure of that.

Bo: How does my brother fit into this? I know he tried to pay you off but there's more isn't there?

Nora: He wanted to prove that I was unworthy of you so he tried to make it happen.

Bo: Make WHAT happen? Oh no… he _didn't_…

Nora: You got it. He tried to seduce me. And when I say _try_, I mean that's _all_ it was. He _never_ got _anywhere_ with me Bo…

Bo: I know that sweetheart.

Nora: You do?

Bo: I do. I know that you would _never_ do that to me.

Nora: I wish I had believed that back then but Bo… he made me so scared. He had me _convinced_that you'd believe him.

Bo: Honey I don't blame you… you were practically a kid back then. You were just trying to protect our child and you couldn't. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you.

Nora: That was MY fault. _I'm_ the one who left.

Bo: Because of ME… because of my family… Nora, what they did to you… honestly it makes me sick to my stomach. _Half_ the time I don't even _want_ to be a Buchanan.

Nora: Well you can't change who you are Bo?

Bo: Being a Buchanan _isn't_ who I am. Who I am is the person who is sitting here with you right now.

Nora: And who is that person if he's not a Buchanan?

Bo: He's the man whose _only_ purpose in life is to love you. Why do I need to be a Buchanan for that?

Nora: You don't. I _don't_ care about your last name or your money or your power. The _only_thing I care about is your heart…

Bo: And what does it tell you Red?

He took her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart beat.

Nora: It tells me that you love me

Bo: And? What does it tell you about my forgiveness?

She smiled when she looked into his eyes.

Nora: It tells me that you…

Bo: Go ahead Nora… say it. I _know_you feel it?

Nora: You forgive me. It tells me that you forgive me.

Bo: I do. There was _never anything_to forgive. I love you Nora Hanen… and I want to spend my life making you as happy as you make me.

Nora: Then Marry Me

TBC 


	18. She Will Be Loved Part 18

**She Will Be Loved – Part 18**

He looked into the eyes of the only person in the world he really gave a dam about right now and the reflection of the tears that had only recently been shed were now replaced with light and hope and it almost made him afraid to say anything. Instead, he took her hands and kissed her knuckles before looking into the eyes he always got lost in.

Bo: I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I thought you said you wanted to take things slow?

Nora: I tried slow…it's not working. Just look at the way things progressed before I left. I don't think you can call that slow.

Bo: But don't you think that marriage is a giant leap?

Nora: Maybe if it were two people who _weren't_ us. But look at us Bo… we've been in love since we were kids. We've spent years not knowing that. But we still managed to find our way back even after so many obstacles that would have defeated MOST people. I think we're old enough to know what we want. And what we don't want.

Bo: Can you tell me why you want to get married? I'm not saying it's not something I want because believe it or not I've been dreaming of you in a wedding dress

Nora: You have?

Bo: Yeah. John thought I was insane because we haven't even been on a date yet but…

Nora: So we're unconventional. That's never been a problem for you before.

Bo: It's _not _now. I just want to make sure you're not going to regret the fact that you didn't wait until we had a…

Nora: _What… normal courtship_? Bo, when have we EVER been normal? And as for regrets… the only regret I have is that I waited so long to tell you the truth about our child. I could never regret ANYTHING about us.

Bo: So you want to get married because…

Nora: Because you are the boy that I have loved since I even _knew_ what love was and the man that has given me my heart. I want to marry you because I will _never_ love _anyone_ else in this world and I don't see the point in waiting. I could wake up years from now and _still_ be crazy about you. I don't need time to know that you are the _only_ person that matters to me. I want to be your wife Bo Buchanan and not just because I love you more then life but because I want us to make a life that begins and ends with you and me. I'm asking you to choose _us. _

Bo: Then maybe it's time for this.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Nora's eyes filled with tears.

Bo: I told John I wasn't going to go out and buy a diamond because I thought you weren't ready but then I was standing at this Jewelry store and I saw _this_ and I _knew_ that someday I would give it to you. The hearts are joined just like ours.

He took her hand and led her down to the water. He kneeled down in the sand and took her hands in his.

Bo: I've loved you for practically my whole life. I don't know what it feels like to NOT love you. If I could promise you a life without pain I would but since I can't do that I'll promise you to always be there when the going gets tough and to do my very best to keep that light in your eyes for the rest of your life. I love you Nora Hanen. Will you marry me?

She shook her head yes as the tears fell and she jumped into his arms kissing him.

Nora: _Yes, Bo Buchanan, I will with all my heart. I'll marry you. Oh I can't wait to be your wife. _

He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. She took her jacket off and ran into the ocean. He watched her dive under with a sense of peace he hadn't seen in too long. He shed his own jacket and followed suit. A few minutes later, he caught up to her and she jumped into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

Nora: Do you have any idea how much I love you.

Bo: I think I have some idea… because I love you too.

He ran his fingers through her wet hair as they stood in the ocean and kissed. When they pulled apart, she looked at him and smiled.

Nora: I can taste the salt on your lips. It tastes good. _You_ taste good.

Bo: _You_ taste incredible. Do you have _any_ idea how bad I want you right now?

She didn't say anything this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a knee buckling kiss. He started walking towards the shore as her legs wrapped around him. They never broke contact from each other's lips as they finally just collapsed on the sand. The beach had been deserted all night and the only thing that mattered in this moment was each other.

She was lying on the sand looking up at him with desire in her eyes and he didn't have to say anything. She sat up and he began to kiss her neck while his hands found the buttons of her shirt. She melted into him as he unbuttoned them slowly and threw her shirt up the beach. She reached for his own shirt and pulled it over his head. After throwing it up the beach, she gently ran her hands across his chest, causing him to melt into her. He wanted her so bad. Looking into her eyes, he placed his hand on her heart as she placed hers on his.

Bo: Are you sure?

Nora: I've never been more sure of anything. Make love to me Bo? I don't want to wait another second.

And then he had kissed her with the kind of passion she had never experienced with anyone but him. The waves crashed over them as they kissed and as their hands explored new territory… territory that in the past they couldn't remember. This time when they made passionate love on the shore of the beach, with the waves crashing underneath them, they remembered every detail and every touch… and it had felt like the first and the last time all rolled into one. In every way that counted, this had been their first time together… and it was incredible.

TBC


	19. She Will Be Loved part 19

**She Will Be Loved- Part 19**

They were wrapped in each other's arms as the sun came up the next morning. She turned to look at him and found him watching her, with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Bo: Good morning beautiful.

Nora: Well _you_ certainly make me_ feel_ like I am. Then again, after last night, I think the whole _world_ is beautiful.

Bo: Last night was…

Nora: Don't try to label it Bo. It was indescribable.

Bo: Does that mean it lived up to your expectations?

Nora: If you mean was it worth the wait… I'd have to say… well why don't I just show you?

She leaned over and kissed him passionately as he pulled her back into his arms and they got lost in a morning of lovemaking… completely forgetting everything but each other.

After they had tasted "dessert", they searched for their clothes and then went for a walk on the beach, holding hands. They stopped at a little Café not far from where they were and had breakfast. Then Nora looked at him.

Nora: How exactly are we going to get home Bo? You ditched our driver.

Bo: I can call them back whenever you want.

Nora: You mean you have them on speed dial? One of the perks of being a Buchanan I guess.

Bo: Yeah, well this is the _last_ time I'm using it.

Nora: What do you mean?

Bo: I mean I don't _want_ to be a Buchanan anymore.

Nora: Bo, you can't mean that

Bo: I do. My family kept us apart and treated the woman I love like trash. Why would I want to be a part of that? I'm ashamed to be related to them. (He paused as he took her hand) Would you still love me if I wasn't a Buchanan?

Nora: Ok first of all, you can't NOT be a Buchanan… it's who you are Bo. But if you're asking me if I'd be ok with the fact that you walked away from them, then the answer is yes. I know how much they hurt you.

Bo: I just want to be an ordinary guy Nora. I don't want the crap that goes with being from money and power. I don't like what it does to a person. To me, being a Buchanan is not who I am. Who I am is the man who loves you... who wants to marry you.

Nora: Then I have the best part of you… and for the record… I want to marry you too.

Bo: You still didn't answer my question.

Nora: I'd still love you if you were a garbage man so why would I care if you chose not to acknowledge your last name?

He kissed her passionately.

Bo: See _this_ is what I want. It's _so_ simple when it's just the two of us and we're not dealing with all that other crap.

Nora: You mean your family?

Bo: _Your_ my family Nora. My parents are dead. And Clint made his choice when he tried to run you out of town again. I'm _not_ going back to that.

Nora: I'm not going to ask you to. But don't you think you should at least TELL him and give him the chance to…

Bo: _What?_ Nora, you don't honestly believe he gives a dam do you?

Nora: Bo, I…(She took his hand in hers) I don't like seeing you hurt. Regardless of what he did, I know you love him just as I loved my dad and I didn't get the chance to tell him that before he died. If something happened to Clint, would you be ok with the way things are because I don't think you would be.

Bo: I don't think we can have a relationship Nora. Not after what he did to you.

Nora: And that's fine. I can't have a relationship with my mom either. But I think you need to talk to him and at least tell him how much he hurt you. Because I can guarantee you that if you don't you're going to regret it. Do you know how much I wish I could have my dad back just for a few minutes? I'm furious with him for what he and my mom did to us but I still loved him and I always wonder if he knew. Don't make the same mistake I did. Resolve things with your brother. You don't have to forgive him but you need to tell him how you feel.

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

Bo: I can't believe that after everything you've been through, you're still trying to comfort ME. I should be comforting YOU.

Nora: You did. Now it's my turn.

He kissed her gently.

Bo: I love you Nora. I can't wait to marry you.

Nora: Well that's another reason we need to resolve this isn't it? We can't get married until we tell our families. I may be at odds with _mine_ and I swore I'd never walk back in that door but I'm going to break that promise because I want to tell them in person. You need to do the same.

Bo: Will you come with me?

Nora: Only if you come with me.

He took her hand in his and she smiled when he squeezed it.

Nora: You want to call that driver now?

Bo: Do I have to?

Nora: If you plan on spending any more time with me you do. I've been in the same clothes for over 24 hours. I need a shower. If you find a way to get me home then you can share it with me.

Bo: The driver it is.

She laughed when he picked up the phone.

Nora: And Bo…

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: Don't be so stubborn. You might have to deal with your family but you're _not_ going anywhere without ME. We're a team now.

Bo: Ditto.

She looped her fingers with his as he spoke into the phone.

TBC 


	20. She Will Be Loved Part 20

**She will be Loved- Part 20**

_A few days later_

Bo and Nora walked into the mansion arm in arm. Renee and Clint were sitting at the table drinking their morning coffee and reading the paper. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife as Bo began to speak.

Bo: I think you both will want to hear what I have to say.

Nora had her hand on Bo's shoulder for moral support as they looked up at him.

Bo: I'm not doing this anymore Clint. You guys have caused me more grief then it's worth. I'm cutting all ties with this family.

Renee: Bo, you can't mean that.

Bo: Actually I do. You're the _only_ one I can halfway forgive but even _you_ didn't do _anything_ to stop it. How could you do that to her... to me... to us? I'm sorry but I really don't care if you like it or not... Nora and I are getting married and there's_ no way _I will have _anything_ to do with _anyone _who thinks she's beneath you. You kept us apart for most of our lives… not anymore. From now on, I'm not a Buchanan.

Clint: You can't just decide to not be a Buchanan.

Bo: That's exactly what I CAN do. The_ only _place I _have_ to be a Buchanan is here. Most places you go, the name doesn't even _mean_ anything. So Nora and I are leaving Llanview for good.

Clint: This is all on YOU isn't it?

Nora: Believe it or not, this was Bo's idea. I just said I'd support him.

Clint: I'll just _bet_ you did.

Bo: Stop_. Don't_ talk to her like that. Don't even _look_ at her like that. Not after what you've done.

Clint: What are you talking about?

Bo: Don't play dumb. I know you tried to seduce her away from me years ago.

Renee: WHAT?

Bo: Oh you didn't know? Probably because he did a pretty good job putting this on HER… until she grew up and realized that men shouldn't be allowed to push her around the way you and pa did. You made her feel cheap and dirty and then you used her greatest fears to drive her further away from me. You just didn't realize that I would NEVER believe something like that about her.

Nora: Any more then you realized that I would _never_ do that to him.

Clint: Yet.

Nora: _Shut up Clint_. You don't know _anything_ about me. You thought you did and that was your_ first_ mistake... the second was believing that you could _ever_ hold a candle to your brother. I'm _not_ a woman who can be bought Clint. When I love someone… the way I love Bo… then no amount of money or power is going to change that. I don't care about you or your ridiculous threats. You _can't_ hurt me anymore.

Clint: are you sure about that?

Nora: Oh I'm sure. Bo knows everything. You lost.

Clint: I find that REALLY hard to believe. Are you really going to tell me that a woman of your stature…

Nora: Oh don't hide between pretty words Clint. Why don't you just say what you mean instead of being such a spineless coward?

Clint: You want me to say it… ok fine… I'll say it… you and I both know that you're nothing but a worthless whore who couldn't keep her pants on long enough to…

She cut off his words with a slap. Then he was looking into her eyes that were burning with anger.

Nora:_ You know damn well that I NEVER cheated on Bo. You WANTED me to but it never worked for you. Calling me names isn't going to change the fact that YOU'RE the one who betrayed him. _

Bo: And if you EVER talk to the woman I love like that again I swear I'm going to deck you. (Pause) you can stop pretending that you don't know that the child she was carrying was mine. I know our mom thought she was sleeping around but we both know differently don't we?

Clint: Do we?

Bo: Shut up Clint. I don't care if you can admit it or not,_ I_ know the truth and that's all that matters.

Clint: And you're _still_ here? I find that hard to believe if you _really_ knew the truth. She gave away your child Bo… do you _really_ not get that.

Bo: What I get is that she was scared and had no one to go to for help because my family and hers made it impossible. I also get that she loved that child enough to want what was best for her and she was too young to be able to give her that life all on her own. She tried to contact me but _you_ made it impossible so she did the _only _thing she could. I don't blame her for _any _of that. I DO blame you and this family for making her life so difficult. I can't even stand to look at you anymore. You're dead to me Clint. From this moment on, I no longer have a brother.

When they started to walk away, Renee tried to stop them.

Renee: Sweetheart, I know that you're angry but do you_ really_ have to leave this way.

Bo: I'm sorry Renee. The truth is that I love you all. I just can't forgive and forget . Nora's my family.

Renee: So you're just going to leave town without a word.

Bo: We have to. If we have any chance at all, it has to be somewhere else. I… Renee, I don't want to be a Buchanan anymore. Not after what they did to the woman I love

He walked out the door and Nora turned to follow him when Renee looked at her.

Renee: I'm sorry for everything you went through. Take care of him.

Nora: He's the _only_ thing that matters to me. You have my word.

And with that she was out the door. She caught up to him at the car and just as she took him in her arms, the rain started to come down.

Nora: What is it with us in rain storms?

Bo: I don't know. But we might as well take advantage of it.

And with that he pulled her body to his as he kissed her deeply and with all the longing he could muster as the pain and love from their lives came crashing into that one connection as two bodies came together in a kiss that didn't want to end.

TBC 


	21. She Will Be Loved Part 21

**She Will Be Loved- Part 21**

They walked into the hotel room and Nora sat on the bed as Bo tried to compose himself. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

Nora: You can relax you know. If you want to move then we will.

Bo: I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. It just sort of came out. I didn't realize it was what I wanted until it was tumbling out of my mouth.

Nora: Come sit next to me Bo?

He did as she asked and sat down on the bed next to her. She put her hand on his leg and took the other one to stroke his face.

Nora: I can see that you are _so_ tired. The tension in your bones is palpable. And I know that a good portion of that is because of _me_.

Bo: I just hate to see you not get a fair shake. You don't deserve their contempt sweetheart. You are so much more then what they give you credit for.

Nora: I _love_ how you see me. _Nobody_ has _ever_ looked at me that way before and I love you for it.

She turned him around on the bed and started to massage his tired bones. He began to relax in her touch.

Bo: You are entirely too good to me, you know that?

Nora: What I _am_ is in love with you. I don't like to see you beat yourself up. Especially not over me.

She slipped the jacket off his shoulders and then pulled it off of him as she began to loosen the buttons on his shirt.

Bo: Nora, what are you…

Nora(kissing him): Shut up Buchanan… I am going to do all the work for once. You always take such good care of me. Now I'm going to take care of you.

She pulled the shirt from his body and then positioned herself so she was sitting in his lap. He smiled when she ran her hands across his chest as she continued to massage him. A few minutes later she took her hands and moved them towards his pants. She was now placing kisses on his chest as she took her hands and gently pulled his pants from his body.

Nora: Oh my… You are _still_ the sexiest man alive.

Bo: And _you_ _still_ make me feel so incredibly good.

She smiled when she gave him permission with her eyes. He reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, taking his lips and placing soft kisses where each button came undone. He slipped the material from her body and looked into her passion filled eyes.

Bo: Oh my... you are _gorgeous_. Do you have any idea how much I want you?

She knew it wasn't a question he expected an answer to so she simply smiled at him. He ran his hands gently across her stomach, so she could feel the wave of desire that _he_had when _she_ had done it. And when he saw her close her eyes and sigh, he found the clasp of her bra. He didn't unhinge it immediately. He let her cry out in ecstasy as his hands ran across her skin, tempting her with cravings she didn't know existed. When he finally pulled it from her, she turned in his arms as his hands traveled her body and his lips found hers. He pushed her down on the bed as he kissed her all the way down until he reached the zipper of her pants. He could hear his name on her lips and it made him smile. As he pulled the pants off of her, he continued the kissing in the newly revealed places, causing her to melt in his arms. She looked up at him again and barely managed to put two words together as his kisses made her mind turn to mush.

Nora: I thought _I_ was supposed to be taking care of YOU.

Bo: You are baby... you are... more then you will EVER know.

It was then that she reached for him as she turned him around on the bed and began to slowly climb on top of him as she trailed kisses up and down his body. He grabbed her hand and pulled her until she was underneath him and she laughed as he crashed his mouth onto hers in a toe curling kiss that left her unable to breathe... and he continued to deepen the kiss until she couldn't think about _anything _but him. Continuing to Kiss her with more passion then she had_ever_ felt, they both agreed that it would be an even trade as they continued to "take care" of each other for the rest of the afternoon.

A little while later they were lying in each other's arms. Nora turned to Bo and ran her hands across his chest as she smiled.

Nora: Do you feel better now?

Bo: I think I feel _better_then _better._ I think this surpasses _anything_even INCREDIBLE would describe. You're a miracle worker Red. You're the _only_ medicine I need.

Nora: Well I think those knots in your bones have been ironed out quite nicely now. (Giving him a sexy grin that he returned) That only leaves one question.

Bo: What's that?

Nora: Do you still want to move?

Bo: Would you _really_ consider leaving? I know that I sprung this on you last minute.

Nora: I would follow you to the ends of the earth Bo. You _know_that. But I also think you should know that if this is about _me _then I can handle your brother.

Bo: I know you can. You happen to be the strongest woman I know. But you shouldn't HAVE to. WE shouldn't have to worry about what my family is going to do next. I'm afraid that if we stay here, it's just going to get worse.

Nora: If you want to move then we move. I don't really have much left here Bo. I'll miss Viki but my family is _you_. So where do you want to go?

Bo: How about we just spin the globe and Pick a spot. I don't really care where we go as long as it's not here. I don't want to be a Buchanan Nora. Not after what they've done.

Nora: Does that mean you're going to change your last name?

Bo: I was going to ask if you minded if we took_your_name instead of mine when we got married. I know it's kind of unconventional but…

Nora: If that's what you want to do. I just want you to be very sure you want to give up being a Buchanan before you go down that road because I don't want you to regret it later on.

Bo: The _only_ thing I would regret is staying here where they can hurt you. I want to go somewhere where the name Buchanan just doesn't mean anything. Nora, my last name_isn't_ who I am. Who I am is the man that loves you. I want to live up to that.

Nora: Then we will… first things first.

She got up off the bead and began to spin the globe.

Bo: Do you have any requests before we do this?

Nora: If I could pick anywhere in the world it would be the beach. That's where we made love for the first time and it holds special meaning to me.

Bo: Then we'll go somewhere tropical. You ready?

Nora: As I'll ever be.

She closed her eyes as he spun the globe and she put her finger on the spot. Bo Looked up and smiled.

Bo: Looks like you've got the magic touch. We're moving to North Carolina.

TBC


	22. She Will Be Loved Part 22

**She Will Be Loved- Part 22**

_A few hours later_

Nora was lying in Bo's arms on the bed as they watched the day turn into night. They had decided to give themselves a week to get everything ready for their move and they had spent the rest of the afternoon in bed. She looked at him and smiled as he was watching her.

Bo: You know, if you want to go to sleep then just tell me. I can see your eyes struggling to stay open.

Nora: Bo, I… you don't have to go home tonight do you?

Bo: Are you asking me to spend the night with you counselor?

Nora: Maybe I am. I've spend too many years not knowing where I fit in… but when you're holding me in your arms like this, it feels like the place that I fit best is right here with you.

Bo: You've always fit like nobody else. I want to take care of you Red. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you… and making you feel safe.

Nora: You _always_ make me feel safe. I know that you would fight all my battles if you could… you always slayed all those scary dragons for me when we were kids.

Bo: That's because you were too stubborn to know when you were in too deep.

Nora: I was in too deep the moment I met you. I was falling head over heels into the quicksand known as loving a Buchanan. And the thing is… the deeper you get in, the harder it is to get out. I just didn't realize that I didn't WANT to get out. Being in your arms is the safest place in the world.

Bo: I won't _ever_ let anyone hurt you again. I hope you know that.

Nora: I _do_know that. And I also know that I won't ever let anyone hurt YOU again. And that _includes_ your family.

Bo: _You're_ my family. You _always_ have been.

Nora: Then can I ask you something?

Bo: You can ask me anything you want?

Nora: Do you think that maybe we could think about having a child? I mean I know that we're not exactly spring chickens anymore but the child that I gave up… Bo that was the hardest decision I ever made.

Bo: Do you ever think about finding her?

Nora: All the time. But Bo, she has her own life now. The last thing she needs is me walking in and giving her my sob story.

Bo: Is that _really_ what you think? Nora, you are _anything_ but a sob story. And she'd be lucky to have you in her life.

Nora: It's too late Bo. She's all grown up. She doesn't _need_ me anymore.

Bo: I think a woman _always_ needs her mother but if you really don't want to look for her then we won't. But I do need you to tell me why you suddenly want to have a baby because if it's to replace the one that we lost… Sweetie, it's never going to work. We can't replace the one that we never got to raise with a new one.

Nora: That's not what I'm doing Bo. I just… maybe it's the fact that I finally found my way back to the only man I've ever loved and maybe it's just that there's a part of me that's empty but I really want to be a mom. I'm not trying to replace the child we had to give away… there is not any possible way to do that… but I want to have your baby Bo… please tell me it's what you want too.

Bo: There's nothing in this world that I want more.

Nora: Really?

Bo: I love you more then anything in this world. How can I not want to make a baby with you? That child would be half you and half me and it would just make our love even stronger. If it's really what you want then I think we should get started right away.

She smiled when she kissed him passionately.

Nora: I like how you think.

Bo: I thought you were tired.

Nora: I'm never too tired for THAT. Now shut up and make love to me.

Bo: Well when you put it like that then how can I refuse?

Nora: You can't.

He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and they started to practice their baby making plan well into the early morning.

TBC


	23. She Will Be Loved Part 23

**She Will Be Loved- Part 23**

She had been staring at the same file for more then an hour. She couldn't stop focusing on her future and found her hand moving to her stomach and imagining a life where she was carrying his child again. This caused a smile to creep across her face and it was too late to hide it when John walked in.

John: So it's really true? You two are moving?

Nora: Sorry to leave you holding the bag McBain.

John: I just want you two crazy love birds to get it right for once. Promise me you're going to allow yourself to be happy this time?

She took his hand and smiled.

Nora: I can promise you that I will do my best. (Pause) I know that you're probably thinking we're insane for jumping into things so soon…

John: Soon? Nora, you two have spent practically your whole lives being in love and yet you were kept apart. If this was anyone else, I might think it was soon but not with you. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing.

Nora: The only thing I need to know is that he loves me and I know that with all my heart. He makes me happy John. And I love him more then I ever thought possible. If he thinks moving half way around the world is going to give us a better shot then I will follow him there with a smile because I know that for _me_ there _is_ no life without him.

John: You are so corny you know that?

Nora: Hey, YOU asked.

John: Remind me not to next time… oh wait, you won't be here will you?

Nora: Gee, that sounded a little bit like you're going to miss me.

John: Because I will. Who knows _what_ kind of replacement you'll be leaving me with? You're about the only D.A. I know of that has any morals.

Nora: You'll survive. And for the record, I'll miss you too.

She got up and gave him a hug.

Nora: Don't worry Mcbain, I won't tell anyone you're a big softie.

John: Good. I have a reputation to keep up. Now can you at least pretend to be doing some work? I wouldn't want the mayor getting the wrong idea here.

She swatted him with the file and he walked out the door. A few minutes later, she looked up and saw Bo standing there smiling at her.

Nora: Don't you have work to do Commissioner?

Bo: I tried. But I can't seem to focus on anything but you.

Nora: Oh yeah… and what exactly are you focusing on?

Bo: What's it going to take for me to convince you to follow me down to the evidence room right now?

Nora (Smiling at him seductively): Not a thing.

She got up from her desk and took his hand. John smiled knowingly as they walked down the halls and closed the door to the evidence room. She was standing up against the wall when he put his hand on the wall to close the gap between them. Without saying anything further, they were drawn into a passionate kiss.

Bo: I think it's getting hot in here, don't you?

Nora: Are we speaking literally or figuratively?

He took his hand and began to unbutton her shirt as she smiled at him.

Bo: Why don't you make your own assumptions Madame D.A.?

Nora: Don't mind if I do. (Pause) I think you want me.

Bo: You would be correct.

She felt his lips touch her skin as her shirt was discarded. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of his skin on hers as he lifted her into his arms. He sat her down on the table and looked into her eyes. She reached for his shirt and yanked it open as she kissed his bare skin.

Nora: How about we just skip the foreplay and get right down to business?

Bo: You talk a tough game lady.

Nora: Who says I'm playing ANY game?

She kissed him passionately and put her lip to his mouth to keep him from speaking.

Nora: I want to see a lot less talking and a lot more kissing. Now shut up and make love to me.

Nothing more was said as they got lost in each other and the joy that being back together had given them. A little while later, they were walking out of the evidence room, trying to straighten their clothes, when they ran into Clint.

Bo: You have five seconds to get out of here before I have you arrested for stalking.

Clint: I just want to talk to you

Bo: I don't care what you want. Nora's going to be my wife whether you like it or not.

Clint: Why can't you see what she's doing to you? She's toxic.

Bo: You better shut your mouth before I decide to give you a lesson in manners.

Nora: It's ok sweetheart. He can't hurt us.

Bo: No, he can't. But NOBODY will treat my future wife like trash.

Clint: So you're really getting married and there's nothing I can say to stop you?

Bo: Yes Clint, we're getting married. And guess what? You're not invited. Believe it or not the world does not revolve around you and your stupid revenge plans. We love each other. Nothing you say or do is going to change that.

It was then that he walked out of the room and Nora turned to Clint.

Nora: You were right about one thing…I AM Toxic…For YOU. I don't give a rats behind what you do to _me_ but if you EVER put your brother through that again, I will make you regret it.

Clint: What exactly do you think you can do?

Nora: More then you know. Hurting ME is one thing… hurting Bo… THAT'S not ok with me. Stay the hell away from him.

Clint: He's my brother.

Nora: No he's not Clint. YOU killed any kind of family relationship you might have had. Bo doesn't want ANYTHING to do with you. He wants to move half way around the world just to get away from you and all the crap that you dish out all in the name of being a Buchanan. He doesn't want to be associated with the Buchanan name anymore and you know what? That's on YOUR head. I don't even know how you can be related because you two are as different as night and day. Do yourself a favor and leave because if you're not out of here in exactly five seconds I will have you removed.

And with that she walked away and found Bo in his office.

Nora: Are you ok?

Bo: I am now that _you're_ here.

He took her hand and pulled her towards him and they kissed gently.

Bo: I'm sorry you have to deal with my crazy family.

Nora: Your crazy family _isn't_who I'm marrying so _stop_apologizing for them. YOU'RE the one I want. And that means _with_ or _without _the Buchanan name.

Bo: I love you Red.

Nora: I love you too cowboy.

Bo: Then will you go for a walk with me? I could use a little fresh air.

Nora: That's the best offer I've gotten all night. Lead the way.

He took her hand and they walked out of the precinct arm and arm.

TBC


	24. She Will Be Loved Part 24

**She Will Be Loved-AU- Part 24**

They walked to the docks, their hands entwined. When they walked towards the marina, Nora looked at him surprised.

Bo: You see that boat over there? You know what it's name is?

Nora: Am I supposed to guess?

He laughed slightly as he looked deeply in her eyes.

Bo: I named her 'Red' after you.

Nora: Me? You named a boat after me? This is yours?

Bo: Why do you look so surprised? This was the last extravagant purchase I made before deciding to 'divorce' myself from my family. Consider it a wedding present.

Nora: Do I get to have a look inside?

Bo: I hope you do. It's all set to be geared up when we're ready to leave.

Nora: Wait a minute… we're taking a boat to North Carolina? Bo, last time I checked it wasn't an island.

Bo: No but you can still get there. I'll just dock her at the nearest marina and we can ride the rest of the way there.

Nora: Ride…As in your bike?

Bo: That parts up to you. It definitely fits on this boat.

Nora: You've thought of everything haven't you?

Bo: Everything but our wedding. I imagine you've got some ideas there.

Nora: I've always had this fantasy of arriving at my wedding on a white horse… on the beach.

Bo: Then you'll have it. We don't have to rush anything sweetheart. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams.

Nora: As long as I'm marrying YOU, it will be. We have all the time in the world to think about that. I want to enjoy being your fiancée for a while. You don't mind do you?

Bo: Not at all. It's kind of nice isn't it…You… me… us… that's all that matters?

Nora: Then how about you show me around our new digs Mr. Buchanan?

Bo: First I have a question.

Nora: Bo, you already proposed to me. You know I would follow you to the ends of the earth. There's no more questions you need to ask me.

Bo: I was thinking maybe we could give it a test drive. It would be a lot easier if we had a house picked out before we got there. Do you think you could take a few days off?

Nora: I guess so. I mean my case load is kind of slow right now. John's probably going to kill me though. He's already upset that I'm leaving him with some 'high profile' new D.A.? According to John, I'm the only one with morals.

Bo: He's right you know? Nobody cares like you do. But why don't you leave John to me?

Nora: When are we leaving?

He gave her that look and she returned it.

Nora: You're serious? We're leaving tonight? Bo… don't you want to… oh I don't know… pack a few things?

Bo: What do we need sweetheart? I plan on spending the boat ride making love to you. And I don't think we need anything special to go house hunting do you?

Nora(Smiling): You are such a romantic Bo Buchanan. How did you know that one of my fantasies was to make love as we sailed across the ocean?

Bo: Probably because it's one of MINE too.

Nora: It is?

Bo: Anyplace I can make love to you, is a fantasy of mine.

Nora: You are SO bad Bo Buchanan. But I love you anyways. Go figure.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Bo: Baby, you know I love your brain but do you think for tonight you could shut it off because I'm more interested in your body right now.

Nora(Smiling seductively): I think that can be arranged. I have images of running my hands across your chest. You know how much I love to…(She whispered something in his ear and he grinned, taking her hand)

Bo: Honey, you know how much I LOVE it when you do that. Let's get going so you can demonstrate.

Nora: My pleasure.

He took her hand and helped her down the long road leading to the boat. When they got at the entrance, Bo picked her up and carried her inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. He walked them into one of the rooms as he continued to kiss her. There was a blanket on the floor and a picnic basket but Nora wasn't interested in food. He picked up the phone to dial the captain and Nora was distracting him by kissing his neck.

Bo: Baby…

Nora: You better hurry up Buchanan. I want you and I want you _now._

She positioned herself until she was sitting in his lap and was now running her hands under his shirt, teasing him with desire.

Bo: You're making me crazy here baby.

Nora: That's the point. Do I have to beg? Put the phone down.

He finally managed to get the captain on the phone and told him the travel plan. By the time he was off the phone, Nora had already taken his shirt off. She pushed him down on the blanket.

Nora: I think you better make it up to me for making me wait.

She was now running her lips across his chest as one hand moved towards his pants as she began to pull his belt off.

Bo: Slow down tiger. We have all the time in the world. Tonight, I want to love you slow.

He took her lips in his and pulled her under him as he began to unbutton her shirt. He placed passionate kisses on each part of the exposed flesh as he slowly unbuttoned her.

Bo: Welcome to fantasy number one baby.

TBC


	25. She Will Be Loved Part 25

**She will Be Loved-AU- Part 25**  
  
She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and went out on the deck to Join Bo. The sun was now setting and she sat in his lap. He kissed her gently.

Bo: This is a sight I could get used to.

Nora: And what sight is that?

Bo: Watching the sunset on the beach after making love. And by the way baby… you look good wearing nothing but a blanket.

Nora: I bet I would look better without it?

She winked at him and he kissed her, giving her his unspoken agreement.

Bo: Are you hungry yet? I've got a whole picnic basket full of food. Now that we've had our appetizer, why don't we eat? In fact, I think it would be nice to have it out here.

Nora: Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll go get it?

Bo: Are you sure?

Nora: Positive. I have a little surprise for you.

Bo watched her walk away and smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that life could be this great. He was in love with his best friend and they were planning a wedding… they were trying to have a baby and they were moving to one of the most romantic places in the world. Life couldn't possibly get any better then that.

It was then when Nora walked out of the boat wearing his shirt… or what he THOUGHT was his shirt.

Bo: Sweetheart, what are you…

She put the picnic basket down and sat back on his lap so he could examine the wording of his shirt.

Bo: Are you holding out on me babe?

Nora: I was going to give you the pregnancy test but I figured this was a little better

He read the words again…" World's Greatest Dad."

She placed her hands on his cheeks as she cupped his face in her hands.

Nora; You, Bo Buchanan, are going to be one hell of a great dad… and you're going to be a pretty amazing husband too.

Bo: Oh yeah and how do you know that?

Nora: Because I know YOU… and I know that in my whole life, I was never happier then when I was loving you. Why do you think it didn't take us very long to conceive?

Bo: Because we can't seem to keep our hands off each other.

Nora (Smiling): That too… seriously Bo… this child is as made for us as you and I are made for each other.

Bo: I love the way you look at things… you have such a beautiful heart. This child is so incredibly lucky to have you for a mother.

He placed his hand on her stomach and she smiled.

Nora: Someday soon, we'll be able to feel our child kick. Until then, we will just be blessed to know that he or she is growing inside me and getting stronger. Do you have any preferences?

Bo: Oh baby, as long as you and this child are healthy, I don't care what the sex is.

Nora: I love you so much. I'm so honored to be the woman you chose to share your life with. I can't wait to be your wife… and the mother of your child. This is our new beginning.

Bo: Then how about we have some of this food so we can go back inside and celebrate?

Nora: Bo…

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: Can we eat later? If I can't touch you in the next few minutes I am literally going to seduce you right here?

Bo: Oh yeah? And how would you go about doing that?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Nora: Take me inside right now

He stood up from the chair and took her with him. He picked up the picnic blanket and carried her back to the blanket. He took a chocolate covered strawberry out of the basket and fed it to her.

Nora: That tastes incredible. Now I want the main course.

He got her hidden meaning and reached up and pulled the shirt off of her. He ran his hands across her stomach and then started trailing kisses up her body until he reached her lips. Then he pulled her under him and she pulled his boxers off. She looked up into his eyes.

Nora: How did I ever get so lucky? You are the sexiest man alive.

Bo: And YOU are the sexiest woman I have EVER seen.

Nora: Then come be SEXY with ME and we'll call it a draw.

He laughed as he covered her lips with his and they got lost in each other for the rest of the boat ride.

TBC


	26. She Will Be Loved Part 26

**She Will Be Loved- Part 26**

They drove down the road in a rented convertible. Nora wanted to have the wind in her hair and Bo didn't want to take any chances on the bike now that she was pregnant so this was their compromise. They stopped on a little bridge that went down to the beach and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her face light up.

Bo: I just have one question for you?

Nora: Just one?

Bo: How would you feel about living in this little cottage right here?

She turned around and saw the building he was referring to and smiled.

Nora: Bo Buchanan…are you building a house?

Bo: Well technically it's not a house.

Nora: But it's ours?

Bo: If you want it.

Nora: Are you insane…It's on the beach…how bad can it be?

He took her hand and led her down to the water. They sat on the sand and he pulled out a brochure.

Bo: This is our dream house? I promised you a house with a white picket fence and I think this is pretty close.

Nora: It even has one of those bench swings. Oh God, Bo, we can sit outside and watch the sun set from our own porch. And the backyard… our kids are going to love it. There's so much room to play and explore.

Bo: Did you just say kids?

Nora: What can I say? You make me forget that my time is running out because you make me feel like I'm 18 again.

Bo: Maybe we'll have twins.

Nora: Now _there's_a thought. (She kissed him) Bo, no matter how many kids we have, this is a perfect place to raise them. I can't believe you came up with this. It's not only the perfect place… it's the perfect combination of everything I ever wanted.

Bo: Where do you think I came up with it all?

Nora: You…Of course you did. You built my dream house…OUR dream house. And you came up with the idea because you listened to my dreams. I love you Bo.

Bo: I love you too Red. I've never loved anyone more.

He took her hand and helped her up off the ground. They went for a walk on the deserted beach holding hands. After a while, Nora took her shoes off and walked into the water. Bo came up from behind her and started splashing her. She laughed as she started splashing him back. Before long they were engaged in a full on water fight. She paused momentarily and stood in front of him and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She took it off and threw it up the sand where her shoes were. Bo just stared at her. Soon after she did the same with her pants.

Nora: Take your clothes off Mr.

When he gave her one of those looks, she took the liberty of "helping" him. When he had stripped down to just his boxers, they went for a night swim. When they were halfway out to sea, Nora jumped into his arms and nearly knocked him over. Within seconds her lips were connecting with his. She ran her hands into his hair before she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Bo: You taste incredible.

Nora: Oh yeah? And what do I taste like?

Bo: Heaven.

Nora: And how do you know what heaven tastes like?

Bo: I don't. I just know that whatever it tastes like, you're it.

Nora: Are you trying to get into my pants Mr?

Bo: No… because I stopped _trying_ a few minutes ago. Now I'm just wondering what's taking _you _so long to get there.

He crashed his lips down on hers. She felt his hands caress her body as he lifted her further into his arms. She kissed him back passionately as her free hand ran down his chest. He never parted her lips as he carried her back towards the sand. When they reached the shore, she pulled him down with her as they tumbled to the ground and the waves crashed over them.

Nora: If you get us arrested for indecent exposure

Bo: Let me assure you madam D.A., there is NOTHING indecent about YOU…

Nora: Does that line actually WORK on women?

Bo: I don't know. Did it work on YOU?

Nora: I wouldn't know. You already HAVE me so you don't need to use these cheesy pickup lines.

Bo: What if I just want you period.

He kissed her below the neck and she started to melt.

Nora: God, do you know what you're doing to me right now?

Bo(Continuing to kiss her): Then stop fighting and give in.(Another kiss) Right now, the ONLY thing I can concentrate on is getting the rest of your clothes off.

He reached up and ran his hand under her bra until she felt the clasp come undone and his lips all over her. She couldn't seem to concentrate on _anything_but his lips. He led her to the sand as he continued to kiss her and she pulled his boxers off of him. She looked up into his passion filled eyes and returned the look.

Bo: Do you have any idea how much I want you?

Nora: If it's _half _as much as _I _want _you,_I've got a pretty good idea.

Bo: I love you Red. I love you so much.

Nora: Then I guess you better show me. (She kissed him) I love you Bo Buchanan. Make love to me.

Not another word was said as they made love slowly as the waves crashed beneath them.

TBC


	27. She Will Be Loved Part 27

**She Will Be Loved- Part 27**

A few days later, they returned to town to finish out the remainder of their two weeks and wait for their beach house to be fully finished. They had decided to tell their friends about the baby in the morning and were walking down the long trail that led to the river that they had spent many years playing in as kids.

Nora had slipped her hand into his as they walked towards the tree. He pointed out where their names were carved and she ran her hand across the heart. She turned to him and smiled.

Bo: Sometimes it still amazes me that I could have spent so many years loving you and thinking we were better off as friends. Do you remember when we carved these?

Nora: I was 12. I remember we were playing that ridiculous game of spin the bottle…

Bo: Ridiculous? If I recall correctly that was when we had our first kiss.

Nora: You call that a kiss? Bo, you barely pecked me.

Bo: Yeah well… I didn't really know what I was doing. I'd never kissed a girl before.

Nora: You mean I was your first?

Bo (A little embarrassed): I know I let you think I was this big Casanova and all but the truth is that YOU were the only girl I ever had an interest in kissing. Ever since we were kids, I would look at you and tell myself that 'that was the girl I was going to marry.'

Nora: How old were you?

Bo: How old was I what?

Nora: How old were you when you knew we would get married?

Bo: I was seven I think.

Nora: Seven? Are you serious?

Bo: What can I say? I started young. YOU had that effect on me. Ever since you came down that hill on your roller skates and ran right into me…

Nora: You were so mad. I still remember the look on your face.

Bo: Yeah well you knocked me over. I had just bought a chocolate milkshake and you made it spill all over me when you landed on top of me. I didn't realize I was staring into the eyes of my future wife at the time. I also didn't realize that we would soon be inseparable.

Nora: That's because your pride was wounded. But what can I say Bo? I was 5. I was learning how to use those training skates but my parents never told me how to stop.

Bo: That's probably because you were in too much of a hurry to wait for directions.

She laughed slightly when she looked at him.

Nora: You know, I never told you this but that was one of the best days of my life.

Bo: Mine too. I was face to face to face with an angel

She kissed him gently as they looked at their names in the tree.

Nora: It's so weird to think that we won't be here anymore. Some day we'll come here and everything will be different. So much has changed already.

Bo: Not the important stuff. We still have all the memories. We were soulmates from that day Nora. Only back then it was as friends. Now it's so much more.

Nora: Can I tell you a secret?

Bo: You can tell me anything you want.

Nora: You were my first too. That day you kissed me. I tried to pretend that it was no big deal and that I'd done it before but… Bo I had no idea what I was doing. You were my first kiss. I had no idea I was yours.

Bo: I didn't want you to know that I was inexperienced. I was afraid it would change how you felt about me. I was supposed to be this big tough playboy and I didn't even know how to kiss a girl.

Nora: Who says you didn't know HOW? Bo, you happen to be the best kisser I've ever known. And that day…Do you know that I went home and locked myself in the bathroom so I could dream of you without having to explain why I had this stupid grin on my face? I couldn't get you out of my head. Oh you KNEW what you were doing…TOO well.

Bo: I think it must have been the girl I was kissing. I couldn't get YOU out of my head either. I would have given anything to sneak into your room and do it again but I was afraid you would think I was crazy.

Nora: It's funny how one kiss can change your whole world. We were playing some stupid game and it ended up changing everything. It was in that moment that I fell in love with you.

Bo: Me too. I had this serious crush on you for longer then I care to admit but that day… that day I saw you as a woman and I loved you as a woman.

Nora: Maybe we could find a little of that childhood crush for one night. I've spend so much time being the woman you adore and I have no problem with that. I cherish it more then you know. But I want to know about the man who used to have this monster crush on me.

Bo: There's no _used to _Nora. I STILL have a crush on you. The only difference is that instead of having to watch you from the sidelines and wish you were mine, I can watch you while you sleep in my arms and thank God that you ARE mine.

Nora: So what you're saying is…

Bo: What I'm saying is that I might label it love now but I'm not sure that's even accurate because love isn't supposed to run this deep. I had a crush on you since I was a kid. When I got older it grew into infatuation. Then it turned into this intense desire to make you mine. Now it's this crazy love that fills me up completely. No matter how you label it Nora, it's the same thing. I love you… mind, body, heart and soul. There is not _one_ part of me that _isn't_completely into you.

She looked at him, tears filling her eyes, and then she kissed him.

Nora: I feel exactly the same way. Now why don't you take me home so I can show you?

Bo: That sounds like a plan.

He put his arm around her and they walked towards the car.

TBC


	28. She Will Be Loved Part 28

**She Will Be Loved- Part 28  
**  
They were laying in a rowboat, wrapped in a blanket. He was running his fingers across her stomach as he watched her. Slowly her eyes began to open. It was just a little past eight and the need for human contact was just as strong as it had been the night before when they had gone to the boat because their house was too far. They had decided to take the rowboat out because Nora wanted fresh air. She moved slightly as she leaned into his kiss. She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel like a kid again but she had never felt more alive. His kisses made her feel like she was a hormonal teenager who was about to lose her innocence… while still keeping that uncontrollable passion of adulthood.

She felt his lips move to her stomach, almost as if he was blowing a kiss to their child inside her, while at the same time, letting her know he wanted her beyond reason and didn't think he could control the flood of emotions that filled him. And she would have been wrapped in his arms all morning long if the morning sickness hadn't kicked in.

Pulling back from his kiss, she leaned over the boat and threw up. When she finally pulled back, she asked him to take them back because the motion was making her head spin. He took the reigns as she laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes, trying to forget the feeling of wanting to pass out.

He was lying on the bed next to her with the fan on. She had eaten some crackers and then had no interest in anything. They were lying in peace as the dizziness slowly went away. Finally she turned to him.

Nora: You know…you don't have to do this. You can go to work. I'm perfectly capable of handling morning sickness without you.

Bo: I KNOW you are but I'm not. I want to be a part of everything… even the bad stuff.

Nora: Believe me… you'll have PLENTY of chances. This isn't going away any time soon.

Bo: Are you trying to get rid of me counselor?

Nora: Of course not. I'm just giving you a reprieve.

Bo: I don't EVER want a reprieve from YOU.

She simply smiled at him when he placed the cold washcloth on her head and began to wipe her down, moving to her neck and shoulders as well. When he saw her eyes begin to close, he took off her shoes and bean to massage her feet.

Nora: If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep.

Bo: That's the point. You need your rest.

Nora: What I need is to go into work.

Bo: No you don't. You can either delegate or go in late. Believe it or not, the world is not going to fall apart if you take a break.

Nora: I don't take breaks. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm not very good at that.

Bo: Well starting right now, you are going to learn.

He kissed her gently and looked into her eyes.

Bo: You don't want to be confined to bed rest do you?

Nora: Bo Buchanan, this _isn't_ helping. I_ don't_respond well to threats.

Bo: It's not a threat. You do remember what your doctor told you don't you? Or do I have to repeat back the testimony?

Nora: Bo…

Bo: I don't want to hear it sweetheart. What part of high risk pregnancy… avoid stress… are you having trouble with? That's why we're leaving Llanview isn't it? Do NOT make me tie you to this bed.

Nora: You wouldn't dare.

Bo: Maybe not. But I'm not above getting someone who would. Now stop fighting it and just close your eyes. A few hours now is better then a day later.

Nora: Fine. But you are SO going to pay for this.

Bo: I wouldn't doubt it…Although I have my OWN ways of turning things around to MY side.

When he didn't hear a response, he stopped massaging and noticed that she had nodded off.

Bo: I don't know why you fight things so hard. It's so much easier if you just admit that you're tired. Then again, if you weren't so dam pig headed you wouldn't be the woman I love.

He kissed her head and pulled the covers over her.

Bo: Sweet dreams sweetie. I'll see you when you wake up.

He closed the door lightly and went downstairs. He looked at the apartment one more time and began to throw things in a box. In a few more weeks, the only place he had ever known as home would be a distant memory and he and Nora would be making a new life somewhere else. His hands found the little heart shaped valentine he had been too afraid to give her when he was seven.

_Nora,  
I really like you. I was wondering if you liked me too. Would you be my valentine? _

At least he had been smart enough not to say that he was going to marry her some day. It might have been true but for a child of that age to know who his future wife was, it wasn't very smart to express it to the girl, who hadn't come to that conclusion yet. Although looking back at it now, he wondered if she had. There were a lot of things about them when they were kids that he hadn't known they were in sync about. Maybe this was one of them.

He threw the valentine in the box and a piece of paper fell out. It looked like another valentine but this one was addressed to him. He didn't remember ever getting this one and now he knew why. It was that same year.

_Bo,  
I really like you. Is it possible that you might like me too? Girls aren't supposed to ask boys to be their valentine but I'm not into what's proper. Will you be my valentine? _

He smiled to himself when he put it back in the box. She was wise beyond her years even then. Maybe they should just admit that sometimes the innocence of youth is the most valuable indicator of true love. They had both been too afraid to admit that they liked each other but they had saved the letter that had basically said the same thing. Maybe they were soulmates even as kids. Or maybe they were fated to be together from the womb. He didn't know if he believed in that but he did know that there was some sort of magic in work when he met her that day. And that same magnetic force brought them back together so many years and tears later. They might not be perfect but they were perfect for each other.

TBC


	29. She Will Be Loved Part 29

**She Will Be Loved- Part 29**

She was awoken by the feel of his lips on hers. She melted into him as their tongues did a little dance and the kiss deepened. When he tried to break the kiss, she pulled him in further. He was now lying on the bed looking at her as her fingers came down his legs and hooked into his sweats. She distracted him by kissing him as her hands pulled his pants off of his legs and she draped her leg over his. She looked at his boxers as she gave him a sexy grin. She moved her lips across him as she slipped her hand inside and tore them off of him. She took her mouth and ran it across his exposed manhood, letting small moan of pleasure escape from his lips. He then flipped her on her back and kissed her.

Taking his fingers, he slipped them under her shirt and ran them up to her breast as he unhooked her bra. Slowly, he undid the buttons of her shirt and when they were all undone, he pushed it off her shoulders and lifted her onto his lap. He took the straps of her bra and maneuvered them off of her as he kissed her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he unzipped her pants. She stood up, while still keeping her hands on his shoulders and he slid her pants down her legs. He took his lips and kissed up her delicate features until his fingers caught on her panties. She looked at him with desire and he slide them down her legs and then ran his mouth up to her now exposed womanhood and ran his tongue across it, causing her to let out a small moan. He took his hand and pulled her back on his lap and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he kissed her neck. His hands ran down her back as she curled around him. He laid her down on the bed and looked in her eyes as he stroked her gently.

Bo: Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?

She said nothing so he took his fingers and brushed the hair back from her face before kissing her wildly.

Bo: You take my breath away when you wake up and you have that sleep still in your eyes and your hair is still sprawled out across you from sleep… and when you look at me like that…

Nora: Like what?

Bo: Like a woman in love... like a woman with desire shining in her eyes…

She sat up and pressed her lips to his as she put her hand on top of his. She took her fingers and looped them through his

Nora: The thing about women and desire…

She took her free hand and ran it across his leg until it slipped inside him. He closed his eyes as she unhooked their hands and ran her fingers across his back as her lips trailed down his body.

Nora: No more talk Bo. It's taking too long for you to fill me up. What I want right now is _you._

He laughed slightly as he moved her under him and covered her lips with his.

Bo: Any preferences my love?

Nora: Slow and easy. I want to see that look in your eyes when you make love to me slowly? It always gives you so much pleasure. Don't close your eye Bo.

She Moved up on the bed and watched him as he started moving up her body with kisses. She paused momentarily until he reached her and then pulled her legs apart to make it easier for him, and he smiled at the simple gesture.

Bo: I love this part. I love to watch you open yourself to me. You look so beautiful when you do.

Nora: You can have me Bo…All of me. I love the way you love me.

She smiled when he showed her how much he appreciated the vulnerability by running his tongue across her delicate features to give her more enjoyment. As he went deeper inside her, she felt such intense waves of pleasure. Pulling back momentarily to look in her eyes, they exploded together as they entered heaven. She wanted more and she guided him there as they went deeper and deeper until their gentle lovemaking turned urgent and desperate and they exploded in each other like it was the last time they would see each other and the first time they ever made love. She felt her body go weak with pleasure when she collapsed on his chest, completely satisfied. He ran his fingers across her stomach as he placed a gentle kiss there. She smiled up at him as she wrapped herself in his arms. He reached over to the table and pulled out her plate.

Nora: You made me dinner in bed?

Bo: Sure did. We have an announcement to make remember? I didn't want you doing it on an empty stomach.

Nora: How late are we Bo?

Bo: Probably about a half hour?

Nora: Well then they won't mind if we're a little later…

She ate a strawberry and pulled him off the bed as the blanket fell. Her heart caught in her throat.

Nora: God, you're sexy. It still amazes me after all these years that I can look at you and be completely in lust with you. You make me swoon darling.'

Bo: Feeling is definitely mutual babe. I can't seem to keep my hands OFF of you.

Nora: I WANT your hands ON me. Nobody touches me like you do.

She let the sheet fall from her and watched the desire fill his eyes as she jumped into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. His arms held her back as her legs looped around his waist. One hand slipped down to her buttocks and she smiled at the gesture before he returned them to hold her securely in his arms. He deepened the kiss as he started walking towards the bathroom.

He sat her on the counter as his hand reached inside the shower and turned on the hot water. She let her hands run across his chest before she replaced them with her lips. He took his mouth and took her breasts in his mouth as he ran his hands down her legs, causing her to shiver from the electricity that ran through her from his touch.

He took her in his arms as she kissed him and walked them into the shower. He let the hot water fall on them as he lifted her up against the shower wall and grabbed the soap. Putting some on his hand, he ran his palms across her skin as he lathered her from head to toe. She loved the way he touched her. She wanted him to touch her more. And just as if he was reading her mind, he took the shampoo and put it in his palm. He ran his hands through her hair as he massaged her scalp and kissed her lips so deeply, she thought she was going to pass out. She wanted him further inside her. He turned her around and rinsed all the shampoo and soap off. She opened her eyes that had been closed as she took in the way he was pleasing her and took the soap from him and ran it across his skin as she lathered him. He couldn't even believe how good she made him feel when she touched him…God how he wanted to feel more of her. He wanted her further inside him again. She took the shampoo and put it in her palm and then ran her fingers through his hair as she massaged his scalp. Her lips moved to his own lips and he deepened the kiss as she turned him around to rinse off all the soap and shampoo.

They spent a few more minutes standing under the facet kissing and coming close to doing more before he turned it off and grabbed a towel. He ran the towel through her hair until she was no longer dripping and she did the same for him. Then he wrapped her in the towel and carried her to the bed. He took her mouth in his as she maneuvered out of the towel. God how he loved looking at her.

Bo: We're already late. What's another hour?

She gave him her unspoken agreement when she looked at him with that look that said "if you don't make love to me now, I'll go insane." He took her mouth in his and began getting acquainted with her body all over again. After she was physically spent, she stepped into her dress and Bo helped her zip it up and smiled at her. He couldn't help himself from nibbling on her neck as she pushed his hands away playfully.

Bo: I always knew that dress was more for ME. You look beautiful. I can't help myself Red. You look scrumptious.

Nora: Well you better learn to keep your hands OFF of me for at least a few minutes because otherwise we are NEVER going to make it to this announcement.

Bo: I'll be good.

Nora: Since when? You haven't kept your hands off of me YET?

He laughed slightly as he kissed her one more time.

Bo: Can I help it if you light up the room with your beauty and make it impossible for me to think about anything but what is underneath all of that glamour?

Nora: Oh so now it's MY fault?

Bo: Of course. You make me want to touch you ALL the time because you take my breath away and steal my heart all in the same moment.

Nora: I feel the same way about you, my sexy cowboy.

He smiled as he found his pants and stepped into them. Nora helped him put on his shirt and tie and then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently.

Nora: You look smashing Commissioner. I am so honored to be the woman on your arm… and in your bed… and in your heart…

He smiled when he kissed her gently.

Bo: Does that mean you'll save a dance for me?

Nora: I'll save _all _of them for you. (She kissed him gently) Now let's get to this party that WE were throwing and let all our friends be envious. Nobody can ever be half as happy as we are.

Bo: That's because nobody could ever be as in love as we are.

Nora: I can't wait to be your wife Bo Buchanan. (She kissed him) and I can't wait to have your baby. I love you so much.

Bo: I love you more then you'll ever know.

And with that they walked out the door hand in hand to go greet their friends with their happy news.

TBC


	30. She Will Be Loved Part 30

**She will be loved- Part 30**

He handed her a cup of sparkling cider and took a glass of champagne for himself as they walked up to the center of the room to greet their friends.

Bo: Most of you have known from the very beginning that Nora and I were meant for each other.

Nora: You've seen us grow up here since we were kids. You've watched us become the best of friends and have been privy to the bumps along the way. But most of you don't know all of it. Most of you don't know where our story started.

Bo: I bet you don't know that I was seven when I knew I was going to marry this incredible woman. I just didn't realize that it was going to take decades and painful separations before I could make that a reality.

Nora: Yes that is right. Bo and I are getting married. And we're also going to have a baby.

Bo: And before anyone asks… no it is not a shotgun wedding…We were engaged before we decided that we wanted a family. But that's the good news.

Nora: The bad news is that we're leaving town. Bo has found us a nice little beach house and it's a lot more peaceful there. We love you all and will miss each and every one of you but most of you also know that Bo's family has never accepted me or his love for me. There have been things in this life that have pushed him to want to move to give us a better shot at happily ever after and I would follow him anywhere. So this is our goodbye party.

Bo: Don't think of this as goodbye. Think of it as more of "We'll see you around." After all, it takes a village to raise a child doesn't it? We look forward to hearing from all of you throughout the years. So raise your glass and let's have a toast.

Nora: To the past… may it always guide you into becoming the person you are meant to be.

Bo: And to the present… may you never lose sight of what's really important and that you never once forget to just enjoy the blessings you have when they are happening.

Bo and Nora: And to the future…

Bo: May it bring you everything that was ever meant to be yours…

Nora: And bring you true joy when you manage to hold on to that for eternity

Bo and Nora: To us.

They kissed gently as the crowd erupted in applause and everyone got caught up in congratulating them. Nora excused herself to go to the bathroom a little while later and when she came out of the bathroom, she found Clint waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Bo caught glimpse of the scene unfolding and started moving towards them.

Nora: What are you doing here? You're not invited.

Clint: When has that ever stopped me before?

Nora: What do you want Clint?

Clint: What do you _think _I want? I want you out of my brother's life.

Nora: I told you once that it wasn't going to happen. No amount of money or intimidation is ever going to change how I feel about him and I'm no longer the naïve girl you can scare. Just leave me alone. I'm not leaving your brother.

Bo: You heard her. Back off. Whatever bone you have with her is irrelevant. She's the woman I love and I WON'T let you threaten her any more.

Clint: Can't you see how toxic she is

Bo: No Clint… YOU'RE Toxic. You just can't stand the fact that there was someone in this world that didn't cave to your threats. She's NOT the woman you think she is.

Clint: How can you be SO sure?

Bo: Because I know her and I know that the only thing I need to know is that she loves me as much as I love her. You can laugh all you want but what do you have at the end of the day…Asa's money? What good is all that money if you don't have someone to share it with? All I want for the rest of my life is Nora.

Nora: And all I want is you. Now come on, let's go. We have a fireplace waiting for us at home.

Bo: Let's go make some crumbs. We don't need this garbage.

When she started to walk away, Clint grabbed her arm and as she pulled back, Bo could see what was happening before it happened and was helpless to do anything as she came tumbling down the stairs. When she lay unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, he yelled for someone to call 911 and tried to feel a pulse… All he could do now was pray…For Nora and for their child.

Bo: It's going to be ok baby. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You and our child are going to be just fine. (He kissed the top of her head and turned to Clint)

Bo: You better PRAY that she makes it through this… and that our child does… because if either one of them is sacrificed then I'm coming after YOU with my bare hands. NOBODY hurts the woman I love and gets away with it. NOBODY.

TBC


End file.
